A New Change
by x0love-anime0x
Summary: You stupid cheater! I hate you! You stupid jerk! SLAP! Read it to find out. First story so don't blame me. Don't read it if you don't like these couples.SasuSaku,Nejiten,Shikaino,Naruhina
1. Makeover time

Chapter 1

There was one thing that Tenten hated. Makeup. But here she was, with her friends. At a beauty salon.

"ARGH!" Tenten let out a frusturated sigh. "Why did I agree to do this again?"

"Because you want a new look!" Ino said happily.

"Who was the one who forced me here?" Tenten grumbled.

"I thought you liked Neji though, don't you wanna impress him," Ino smiled.

"When did I say I liked Hinata's cousin?" Tenten said. "He looks like a girl!"

"Whatever you say," Ino shrugged and smirked.

"Alright then! Let's go find Miyu!" Sakura said while heading into the filled salon.

Sakura looked around and saw her working at the cashier. Sakura waved at her and then headed over. Her friends looked at Miyu. Miyu had long brown hair that cascaded down her back. She was dressed in a black pleated skirt and a light blue-blouse. It was finished off with a pair of white flats. In all, she looked like a model.

"Hey Miyu! Since you've been complaining about wanting to give me and my gals a makeover, I've decided to finally agree," Sakura said.

"YAY! You finally let me do the stupid makeover. I mean come on! It took me years to persuade you to!" Miyu said while examining.

"When are we going to start then?" Ino asked.

Miyu looked at her watch. "I'm free right now so let's start immediately!"

Next thing you know, all the girls were heading towards the parking lot. Ino and Sakura were happily following Miyu, Tenten was crying rivers of tears(anime styled) and dragged by Ino and Sakura. Hinata was following quietly behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, let's first head out to the mall!" Miyu barked while dragging the four girls toward her convertible.

They arrived at the mall a few minutes after. Miyu first lead them to the bookstore. She went to the magazine section and found Seventeen,Cosmo Girl, Girl's life, Teen Vogue, and more.

"These magazines will tell you everything," Miyu said while handing them each an issue of each magazine. "I'll pay."

"Oh, you really don't have to," Sakura said while reaching for the credit card.

Miyu snatched it away."I insist."

"T-thank you,"Hinata stuttered quietly.

Tenten peered inside the magazine and reeled her head back in disgust.

"All I see are clothes! ARGH! I'm not a shopaholic like Ino!" Tenten spat.

"Hey! At least I choose out good clothes!" Ino retorted while looking down at her over-frilly skirt.

Miyu sweat-dropped.

"I guess we'll have to start shopping then!" Miyu started to head off.

Minutes later, they arrived in front of American Eagle(Yay! One of my favorite stores.)

"I've never been here before,"Sakura wandered around.

"This store is much better than the Disney store!" Ino commented while holding up a light blue tank top.

Hinata just stood there quietly while waiting to see what to do next. Tenten was slouching against the wall.

"Who shall we work on first?" Miyu wondered out loud.

"I wanna go first!" Ino yelled while suddenly jumping out of a rack of clothes.

Other shoppers stared.

"Hehehe," Ino laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

The other shoppers went back to what they were doing.

"ok, then." Miyu searched around until finally deciding on a thin white long-sleeved shirt. On top of it was a light green tank top. Miyu paired it off with black miniskirt.

"What do you think?" Ino asked when she got out of the changing room.

"You go girl! " Sakura gave a thumbs-up.

"Let's do Hinata next!" Ino said while pushing Hinata towards the changing room.

"D-demo, I-I don't think I-I'll look g-good-"Hinata was cut off by Ino who just said, "You'll look great!"

Miyu chose a white blouse. On the outside was a blue mini jumper( for those who don't know, it's like a dress.)

(I'm skipping sakura's and Tenten's outfits for now.)

"Do any of you girls have pierced ears?" Miyu asked while stopping outside of Claire's.

All of them just shook their head.

"Well, let's go then! "Miyu headed towards the piercing ear section.

"Uh-Uh. I am not going to get stupid holes into my ears! "Tenten objected.

"Come on Tenten! You said you wanted to change, "Sakura whined.

"I want to change, but I'm not going to pierce any of my body parts. That's just disgusting!"

"Fine, "Sakura pouted. "Let's go Hinata!"

They got their ears pierced and Sakura and Ino picked out earrings. Hinata just got some studs.

"Since you've gotten clothes, pierced ears, next the dentist!" Miyu listed.

They headed in her car again. At the dentist they got their teeth whitened while Sakura removed her braces, bleh,bleh,bleh

Sakura and Hinata also got contacts.

After all of this, Miyu decided that they finally can go back to the salon.

"Straighten all four's hair, layer them, trim Sakura's hair down to the middle of her back, give them acne wash, and the list goes on.

Each girl was led towards a different room.

An hour later...

"OH MY GOSH!" Miyu squealed at the sight of them.

Sakura's messy pink hair was now neat and cut. Her face was clean. Pink eyeshadow was covering her lids with black eyeliner.Her nails and toes were done with clear polish.

Ino had her hair down to her butt. But now it was in a high ponytail. Purple eyeshadow grazed her lids and black eyeliner. Basically the same as Sakura.

Tenten just got her hair cut but they were STILL in her buns. Maybe someday she'll take them out. Brown eyeshadow was covering her lids much to her dismay.

Hinata's hair was cut to shoulder length and put in little pigtails. Blue eyeshadow was visible.

"I can't believe that's me!" Sakura cried while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Agreed," Ino swooned.

"I-I r-really like i-it,"Hinata thanked Miyu.

"It's nothing," Miyu waved it off. "Now I suggest you four to get some beauty rest. It's been a long day."


	2. Morning and alarm clocks

**THANK YOU! If I get at least a review for each chapter, I might keep on going. I stink at writing, but since I've been reading so many I wanted to try one myself. I know the dramatic part hasn't come yet, but it will.**

Chapter 2

BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-WATCH IT!

Tenten sat groggily up and looked out the window. Outside was a coffee-haired boy who was taking a walk I suppose.(I know stupid but oh well. I can't think of anything else!) He was rubbing his now sore head.

"Ever heard of pressing the red button on top instead of throwing it at other people?" the boy said annoyed.

"Well, sorry!" Tenten just closed the window and sighed. That was her 10th, or was it 11th alarm clock that she just tossed out the window. We shall pray for it. Amen.

Tenten took a shower. Over the summer, they really changed. For some reason, Ino suddenly complained about being too fat and started going on diets. Sakura wasn't as much as a bookworm as before. Hinata had lost her stuttering. They usually went to the mall frequently however, forced to drag Tenten.Tenten just continued to be a tomboy and all.

After taking a shower, she looked at her hair. She wondered if she should change the style just for today. Nah, she just put them in her two buns as usual.

She slipped into a black t-shirt with rock star on it in pink. She covered it with a grey hoodie. For pants, she wore black capris. Then, black converse.

The girls had bought an apartment and lived together. (Explain in later chapters.)

She went into the kitchen and found Hinata already there. She was in a baby blue apron and cooking breakfast. Sakura was just reading the latest issue of GL. She was wearing a pink spaghetti-strap. It was covered by a white blouse that was left unbuttoned. She paired it off with a red skirt and red flip-flops.

"Aw, I was hoping that we'll get to see your hair down," Sakura complained.

"Never gonna happen," Tenten replied. "Where's Ino?"

"Still primping herself up," Hinata said while placing down chocolate-chip pancakes.

A few minutes later, Ino arrived with makeup on. It wasn't exactly fake-face like, but still makeup.

"HINATA! ARE THOSE PANCAKES 100 PERCENT FAT FREE?"

Hinata sighed and nodded her head.

"Jeez pig, thanks for the wakeup call,"Sakura rubbed her almost death ear."And they're about pancakes!"

"Shut up forehead!"

"Oh, yeah! Make me!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh,Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yea-"

"SHUT UP!"

They looked up to find a angry-looking Tenten glaring at them.

"She started it!" They both pointed to the other then turned away.

"Whatever, let's just head towards school, it's already 7:45," Tenten said while pointing at her watch.(School starts at 8:00)

They finished their breakfast and headed out.

Boys point of view...

"Ramen is great, Ramen is awesome, Ramen is the best thing in the world, Ramen-"

"Shut up dobe, you're hurting my eardrums," complained a blue raven-haired boy.

"Make me teme!" A blond-haired boy retorted.(Naruto're hair reminds me of french fries!)  
"This is troublesome," groaned a pineapple head boy.

Just as about another word battle was about to begin, a pissed off coffee-haired came in.

"WHOA NEJI! WHAT HAPPENED?" Naruto yelled while pointing at the big red bump on his head.

"stupid alarm-clock girl,"Neji grumbled while slumping into a seat.

"Lemme guess, somebody threw an alarm-clock at you?" Shikamaru said while observing the bump."Don't worry, it'll only last for a couple of minutes."

"Hm," he replied.

"HAHA! The so-called prodigy of all has finally got what he deserves!" Naruto laughed. Next minute, Naruto was imbedded in a wall. Neji just sat there like nothing happened.

"At least the girls there will cheer you up," Shikamaru reminded.

Neji and Sasuke smirked at the thought. These four here were the greatest players you might have ever met. They just date a girl, sleep with them, and toss them away.(But that might change.)

"Speaking of which, we better hurry, it's already 7:45," Shikamaru said.

They headed out leaving poor Naruto still stuck in a wall.


	3. Fight and First period

**So far, I've been getting some pretty good reviews. Thanks!**

Chapter 3

"Wow, I never knew the high school was that big!" Ino mused.(They were in 8th grade)

Tenten took a deep breath,"Well, here it goes."

The four girls headed inside the school.

Everybody stopped what they were doing for a second. Then, whispers were heard.

"Who are they?" "I never seen them before" "SHE IS HOT!" "Are they new students?"

"They don't even know it's us," Hinata chuckled.

The attention was however, turned when students went to see where all the commotion was coming from. On the other side of the hall, they saw four boys bullying a bowl-headed boy(hehe).

"God, everybody here is weak,"Sasuke said while running a hand through his raven hair. Fangirls swooned at the sight of him.

"Hm," Neji replied while kicking the boy.

"He doesn't seem to be battered enough, let's give him another round!" Naruto said while preparing to strike him again.

That's when the girls noticed that Hinata was nowhere to be found,until they saw her grasping Naruto's hand,blocking him from the punch.

"I think he already had enough of it,"Hinata said calmly while putting his hand down.

"And who are you freak," Naruto smirked at the little(compared to him) girl in front of him.

One of Hinata's veins popped(uh-oh), "I AM NOT A FREAK YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU'RE THE FREAK! WHO GOES AROUND PUNCHING OUT SOMEBODOY ELSE'S GUTS FOR FUN??????!!!!!!"

"You go girl!" Tenten made a thumbs up sign from behind Naruto, who shall I suggest, was cowering on the floor right now.

"Tch,Naruto, you can go cower, we're going to have some fun," his 3 friends said while moving in on the boy.( How about I just call him bowl-boy , ok?)

Sasuke grabbed onto the bowl-boy's collar and lifted him off the ground. The 2 others were preparing to leave some bruises.

"Please, I didn't do anything to you. Just let me go,"bowl-boy pleaded.

"Shut up,"Shikamaru said while giving the boy a punch in the face.

They were starting to beat him up again until a pink-haired girl karate-chopped Sasuke's arm. Which really hurt by the way. Bowl-boy was dropped on the ground. Sasuke growled and looked up to see Sakura glaring at him. She moved next to her other friends who were guarding bowl-boy.

"You made a bad desicion to stand up for him you know," Shikamaru said while rubbing his sore head. Guess who caused it.

"Wow, I never expected to see you again alarm-clock, Neji commented while rubbing his sore leg that was starting to bruise.( You know those alarm clocks that have two bells on top? Tenten's buns remind me of them.)

"It's pissy-boy!" Tenten said while pointing at Neji. "Actually, make that pissy-girl. He looks just like a girl, right Sakura? I mean look at his hair!"

"Not as bad as this dude. His hair looks like a chicken's ass!" Sakura replied.

Hinata was crouching next to the boy. "Are you alright?"

"I-I guess so," the boy picked himself up and looked at his saviors. "Why thank you my youthful blossoms, how can I ever repay you? Would you like me to treat you to lunch? Buy you some flowers? Or maybe-"

"We don't need anything, thank you," Sakura said while still glaring at Sasuke.

Bowl-boy turned to Sakura. "My! You're like the youthful cherry blossoms! Will you go on a date with me?"

Sakura reeled in disgust. "No thank you, that wouldn't be necessary.

"I think you should pay attention to the people who are about to hurt you instead of that lameo over there," Naruto who recovered said.

"What are you going to do? There's the golden rule that says: Boys are never allowed to hit girls," Hinata answered.

Naruto realized that what she said was right, he grumbled, "stupid girls,mumble,mumble."

The bell rang much to the boy's dismay.

"You're on the red list now," Neji said while passing by them.

The girls just ignored him and headed on their way to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" God, I hate when people get bullied," Tenten said angrily while slamming her locker shut.

"I agree, had experienced it first hand," Ino got out her textbooks.

"We all have English first, right?" Hinata looked at her friend's schedules.

"Yep!" they replied.

"I hate English," Ino moaned.

"Yeah whatever, let's go. The bell's about to ring!" Sakura dragged them towards the classroom.

They arrived at the classroom and headed in.

"Oh great, them," Hinata moaned while motioning her head towards the people in the back.

"Who cares about them?" Tenten just plopped herself in the middle row.

"Where's the teacher?" Sakura asked.

"Probably getting some coffee or something like that," Hinata said.

They chatted while waiting for the damn teacher to come. After about 30 minutes, the teacher came.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled while pointing at the silver-head teacher.

"I was on my way, but then, I saw a little girl and her cat-"

"yeah, yeah whatever. Who cares?"

"Besides that, I'm your English teacher Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi introduced himself. "We shall test your skills with a pop quiz!"

"Great!" Ino dropped her head on the table."ow."

He started passing them out. After finishing, he went back to his desk and took out an orange book.

"I never knew our teacher would be a perv!" Tenten whispered to Hinata. Hinata just nodded.

"No talking!"

Tenten just stuck her tongue out when he wasn't looking and started the quiz.

The fact that Kakashi was a perv, didn't mean that he didn't correct quizzes very fast. He handed them out the minute they finished them.

"I got a C!" Ino threw her paper onto Sakura's desk.

"A," Sakura showed her all-correct quiz.

"Yeah,yeah. English was always your best subject," Ino rolled her eyes.

"Whadda we have next?" Tenten looked at her schedule.

"Cooking,"Sakura said.

"Same," Tenten replied.

"I have PE," Ino showed hers.

"I have PE too," Hinata said.

The bell rang fortunately.


	4. Cooking and PE

**OMG! I love you guys! Thanks for helping me write better too! You guys rocky! I'm planning on writing 2 chapters a day!**

Chapter 4

Tenten and Sakura are sitting in home economics class right now. Unfortunately, Sasuke and Neji were there. Fortunately, Naruto and Shikamaru were nowhere to be seen. Sasuke and Neji took a seat next to the girls.

"Look. it's chicken-ass and pissy-gay," Tenten said loud enough for the boys to hear.

"I don't think it's a good idea to insult people. You may never know what might happen," Neji replied.

"Heh, like we're scared of a chicken and a gay," Sakura laughed out loud.

"Shut up pinky," Sasuke just yawned.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, CHICKEN-ASS?!"

People looked over to see what was going on. They saw Sakura on Sasuke's desk with a fist threatingly at his face. The next thing was not something they expected.

"YOU,punch,STUPID,kick, BASTARD, Sasuke flys to the other side of the room into the wall...that's very far."

Sasuke picked himself up and glared at her. "What the hell did you do that for?" Sakura just stood on the desk with a triumphant look on her face.

"Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" "Let me help you Sasuke-kun!" "Should you go to the nurse, Sasuke-kun?"

Fangirls were crowding him at the sight of him being hurt.

Next thing, Shizune walked in to see Sasuke hoarded by a bunch of girls, Sakura standing on Sasuke's desk laughing at him, Tenten patting her on the back, and Neji...being Neji.

"Now settle down class, we are going to start our first lesson. We're going to be baking a cake. There are cookbooks at the end of each table. Split into pairs and choose a cake you would like. Follow the recipe. When you're done, let me know." The class started working.

"Hm, lemme see, we should put 1/2 a cup of flour. Or is it 1 cup? We add egg whites. NO! I got the egg yolk in. Then we mix vanilla extract in. Is that honey or is that vanilla? Wait, what is the liquid we're supposed to put in again?"Sakura muttered to herself while trying to figure out the recipe.

Tenten sighed while grabbing for the cookbook."Here let me see it."

Sakura grabbed the book back."No! I wanna try to make it."

"What if you burn it?"

"I won't burn it!"

Tenten shrugged."Whatever you say.

30 minutes later...

Shizune was walking around examining everybody's cakes. Sakura and Tenten were working on the cake but not doing so well. While she was at Sasuke's and Neji's table. She noticed that they didn't even bother to make one. "Neji,Sasuke," she looked at them warningly. "Where's your cake?" Sasuke just shrugged while Neji said,"Hn." Shizune was about to scold them again when she heard some shouting.

"HURRY TENTEN! GET THE CAKE OUT! WE OVERCOOKED IT BY 20 MINUTES!"

"WAIT A SECOND! I'M GETTING IT!"

Tenten and Sakura grabbed their oven mitts and opened the oven door.

**BOOM! SPLAT! EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!**

"Crap," Sakura started to curse. The cake had exploded and gotten all over the girls. It got on their classmates too, but not as much as the two people standing in front of the oven. Suddenly, smoke started erupting from the oven. It reached the smoke detector alarm and now that thing started to beep. Then, the shower heads started. Everybody screamed and rushed out of the room quickly. The scene was pretty funny. Sakura and Tenten were standing in front of the oven, covered in cake batter, soaked ,with shocked expressions on their faces, and the smoke alarm was beeping REALLY loudly.

The principal stormed in with an angry and pissed off expression.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO????"

The girls just stood their nervously.

Shizune came in and told them all about it.

"YOU ARE HAVING DETENTION WITH UCHICHA AND HYUUGA! SINCE THEY DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO DO THEIR ASSIGNMENT! YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" Tsunade shouted angrilly while waving her bottle of sake with her for hand expressions.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "We have to do it with chicken-ass?!!"

"They didn't do their assignment so this is their punishment too."

Tenten and Sakura groaned while heading to the girl's bathroom to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the cooking "accident" happened, Ino and Hinata were at PE. With the youthful Gai of course.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! WE SHALL NOW RUN 50 LAPS AROUND THIS YOUTHFUL GYM!"

"GAI-SENSEI! I SHALL DO MY BEST!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

A sunset appeared behind the hugging pair.

"No wonder why the teacher reminded my of somebody! It's bowl-head boy!" Ino commented to Hinata.

"NOW START!" Gai's roaring voice shouted.

Ino and Hinata started. Later they found themselves surrounded by boys.

"I've never seen you before! Will you go out with me?" "Marry Me!" "Dear miss!What is your name!" The boys started tugging on their shirts. Ino and Hinata shrieked and raced past the freaky boys and zoomed out of their sight.

Now don't get me wrong! Shikamaru may be lazy,but he's really fast in track. Same with Naruto I guess. They were at the front until Ino and Hinata zoomed past them.

"Hey! It's embarrassing for a girl to run faster then a boy! I'm gonna speed up!" Naruto raced after them.

"Troublesome,"Shikamaru muttered while following the hyper blond.

Hinata looked back to see Naruto right behind her. "I never knew you were a perv either!"

Naruto looked at her like crazy." Why would somebody like you? I just want to finish this!"

Shikamaru and Naruto continued and then finally finished. Ino and Hinata 10 seconds after.

"NOW! WE SHALL PLAY A GAME OF YOUTHFUL VOLLEYBALL!"

Gai splitted them up in teams and they started to play. Ino served and Shikamaru hitted it back. Another girl did an over-hand pass and gushed. "I touched a ball that Shikamaru-kun touched!"

Shikamaru gave that girl a wink. She squealed and then fainted. Ino just shook her head in disgust.

Hinata served and then a boy called Kiba did a bump. The game kept on going.

It is towards the end of the game. The game is tied 10-10. A girl called Ami served and Naruto spiked it. Hinata heard an explosion on the other side of the school and looked around.

"HINATA! WATCH OUT!" Ino screamed, but it was too late. The ball hit Hinata right on the nose and she fell backwards onto the hard floor. Ino rushed over, but Naruto got there faster.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright? Did I break your nose?" Naruto rambled on apologizing.(Naruto is just that type of guy. Even though he's a player.)

Hinata sat there. Then, blood started to gush out of her nose.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Ino helped her friend up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hinata responded weakly.

"Uzumaki! Bring Hyuuga to the nurse. Everybody else, go change. Gym is over,"Gai ordered.

Naruto picked Hinata up and started to head to the nurse's office. Hinata blushed at the close contact.


	5. Let the games begin

**I'm bored right now so I guess I'll just write another chapter.**

Chapter 5

Naruto went inside the nurses office and setted Hinata down.

"Why do I have to be the person caring for her?" Naruto grumbled.

Hinata was asleep right now. Naruto looked at her and noticed how calm she looked.

"What are you thinking Naruto?" he just shook the thoughts away. He looked around to find the nurse not there.

"Great, what am I supposed to do with an injured person?" Naruto grumbled while looking around. He looked around and found afrin. He shooked Hinata to wake her up.

HInata groggily opened her eyes. She looked around to find herself in the nurse's office. Naruto was holding a bottle of afrin towards her.

"Spray this on your nose," he said while looking at the instructions.

Hinata thanked Naruto started applying it to her nose. After, she decided it was best to go back to class. She tried getting up.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked while Hinata headed towards the door.

"I'm going back to class," she replied.

"Oh no you don't. You have to wait for the nurse to come back," Naruto grabbed her wrist and dragged her back towards the bed.

"It's ok," Hinata pulled her hand back."I'm not going to die."

Naruto just picked Hinata up much to her dismay and dropped her back on the bed.

"Ow," Hinata groaned. "You could've setted me down gently!"

Naruto just smirked."I didn't want to."

"Bastard," Hinata muttered under her breath.

Naruto glared at her. Hinata decided to wait for the nurse to come back. An uncomfortable silence was in the air.

Fortunately, the nurse came in just then.

"My, my. What happened?" she took a look at Hinata's nose.

"I got hit by a volleyball,"Hinata replied.

"Hm, since you've seem to treat it already, I guess you can go. It might cause a little bit of dizziness so I'm telling you to be careful."

"Thank you," Hinata headed out the door with Naruto right behind her.

She looked at her schedule. She was having Science now. She looked ahead and noticed that the nurse was right. Everything seemed to be moving. She took careful steps. What she didn't notice was that there were stairs ahead. She tripped and was about to land face-down. She noticed that she didn't get in contact with the hard floor. She looked up to find Naruto holding her elbow.

"Thanks," Hinata stood up.

"You're welcome," Naruto grinned his goofy grin.

"You're not as bad as I thought you would be," Hinata remarked.

"You're not a annoying short-temper person I thought too," Naruto replied.

"YOU THINK I'M ANNOYING WITH A SHORT TEMPER?!"

"Nevermind," Naruto silently took his words back.

They headed inside the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip. End of school...Let's just put the detention on the next day.

"You know what happens everytime somebody's on the red list," Shikamaru said.

"They're going to with they'd never messed with us," Neji smirked.

They were at the Uchicha mansion right now. Shikamaru was deciding what they would be doing this year. Everybody who was on the red list exchanged schools.

"I have an idea! Heartbreak!" Naruto thought out loud. "That always happens in soap operas!"

Neji looked at him in disgust."You watch those things?"

"No, except the fact that my girlfriends always drag me to the movies," he replied sourly.

"Hm, his idea just might work," Shikamaru thought it out. "Get them to say that they love you, then, break their heart. I like it.

"You finally have an idea that is smart,dobe,"Sasuke remarked.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto shot back.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Tem-"

"And on with the plan, we should start soon. How about tomorrow?" Shikamaru interuppted.

All of the boys smirked at the results.

"Let the plans begin!"


	6. we shall seduce these girls

**Seems like everybody wants me to continue on. Oh well...**

Chapter 6

Sakura and her friends were finishing breakfast and headed outside to see something now expected.

"My, my Hinata-chan! May I walk you to school?" Naruto was holding out a rose in front of her. Hinata blushed at the sight. She looked at her friends and wondered if she should trust him. They just shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to let somebody walk you to school, right?

Hinata nodded yes and they went along their merry way.

Hinata's point of view...

"How come he was so nasty to me yesterday, but totally sweet today?" she wondered. She just shrugged it off.

"Neh, Hinata-chan. I have to say that you're really pretty!" Naruto commented.

Hinata just blushed. However, she was suspicous if did had something to do with the red list.

Naruto stretched his arm out lazilly and put it on Hinata's shoulder. She wriggled away.

"I prefer my personal space, thank you," she said.

"Just trying to be nice." Naruto grinned that grin that he had.

Hinata just walked besides him while listening to his ramblings about ramen.

Boy's point of view...

"Looks like dobe's doing pretty well," Sasuke commented.

"Next person is Ino. I guess that's me then," Shikamaru sighed while staring at the clouds.

"We better hurry. School's about to start." They ran in just in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino was getting her books out of her locker. It was a lot, but they disappeared when somebody took them.

"Huh?" Ino looked to find Shikamaru carrying her books for her.

"I thought you used to be a lazy-ass," Ino said while reaching for the books.

Shikamaru held it out of arm's reach. Then, he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling it,"I'm not lazy when it comes to my crush."

Ino blushed, but then collected herself. "When did you suddenly like me? Anyway, I don't like you so too bad."

Shikamaru brushed past her, shoulders touching. "Whatever you say, sweetie."

Ino stood there frozen for about a minute.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

Shikamaru just smirked. The plan was working.

"If you don't want to be late for class, I suggest you better hurry my little piggy," Shikamaru called out to her.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

Shikamaru ran as fast as he could to class.

Lunch...

Sakura and Tenten stared at their two friends. Hinata was pressing her fingers together like before. Ino was feriously stabbing at her piece of chicken. Ino noticed that it was shaped exactly like Shikamaru. That got her to stab it in the eye. Then she threw it at Shikamaru who dodged. It landed on Chouji's tray instead. He just stared at it and then happily starting to eat it.

"What happened?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Let's go outside to chat," Ino dragged her friends to the big oak tree.

"I hate Shikamaru! He's so stupid, a lazy-ass, a big pineapple head, a kid harasser, and a skirt chaser!" She drew a picture of Shikamaru in the dirt and stomped feriously on it.

"Naruto walked me to school today for some odd reason. He tried to put his shoulder around me too," Hinata told her part of the story.

"These guys must be loco. One day, Mr. Jerk-who-needs-a-friggin-life. Next, Mr. I'm-so-nice-you-don't have-to-worry-about-a-thing,"Tenten watched Ino stomping on Shikamaru's face over and over.

"Shikamaru needs to stop pretending that he owns me! I hate him, forget about liking him!"

"I feel so loved," a voice muttered sarcastically in the tree.

The girls looked up to find the boys sitting on the branches, smirking at them. Naruto just had on his goofy grin.

"AH! THEY REALLY DO STALK PEOPLE!" Ino tried to run back inside but Shikamaru's arm blocked the way.

"I can't help but follow my lover sometimes you know?"Shikamaru lazily leaned closer . Ino backed into the tree.

"Oh my god, look at the time! We must be going so bye," Sakura ran off, but Sasuke just grabbed her elbow and dragged her back.

"There's still 10 more minutes," Sasuke pointed at his watch.

Hinata looked around nervously. She decided the best thing to do was hide somewhere. She tiptoed quietly away. Noticing that nobody was following her, she sighed.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked behind her.

Hinata squeaked and looked behind her. Naruto was standing there smirking.

"Um, I was, going to get a drink of water,yeah!" Hinata tried to hurry off.

"I'll walk you there,"Naruto offered.

"No,it's alright thank you." Hinata ran towards the water fountain.

"This is very interesting,"Naruto looked at the retreating Hinata.

At the oak tree, Tenten just sighed in annoyance and pulled her friends away from the boys.

"We will be going thank you very much!" She dragged her friends towards the school building.  
Neji stepped in front of her."What's the rush?"

Tenten growled. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Neji was still there.

She punched Neji in the gut and continued on her merry way.

Sasuke and Shikamaru went up to Neji.

"Dude, you alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"She sure punches hard,"Neji remarked while still clutching his painful stomach.

So that was how the first part of the plan started.


	7. detention

**This is going to be a horrible moment for the girls. Sigh, I feel pity. they don't know what they're getting themselves into. Oh well! I'm the one writing it!**

Chapter 7

It is towards the end of school...

"Now, for homework, I would like you to do four pages of math in your textbooks,"

BBBRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!!!!

"Have a good day," the teacher said while the students rushed out the door. Well, almost all of them.

"We have to go to detention now," Sakura moaned.

"Yeah, so I guess we'll see you later then,"Ino and Hinata headed outside.

Tenten took their time while heading into the classroom. They looked to find Tsunade, Sasuke, and Neji already there.

"You will clean up this mess,"Tsunade pointed to the floor. "I'll come back to check up on you in 45 more minutes."

Sakura sighed and started to get a mop. Tenten grabbed a sponge. Neji and Sasuke just watched them clean.

"Aren't you going to clean this up too?" Tenten asked annoyed.

"Hn," Neji replied. She rolled her eyes and continued. Suddenly, Tsunade came back.

"Oh, Neji,Tenten? I want you guys to clean up another classroom. Follow me." Tsunade went to the classroom besides the home economics one.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEENTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Sakura cried while holding onto Tenten's arm. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH CHICKEN-BUTT! WHAT IF I GET HARASSED???!!!"

"I KNOW SAKURA! I WANT TO LIVE A LITTLE BIT MORE OF MY LIFE!" Tenten and Sakura hugged each other and sobbed on the other's shoulders.

"Drama queens," Sasuke and Neji thought while staring at the dramatic scene.

"Let's go already," Neji grabbed onto Tenten's collar and dragged her away.

"SAVE ME!" Tenten cried when she disappeared into the classroom.

Sakura stared and sighed. "I'm stuck with a stupid chicken-butt."

"I'd prefer if you call me Sasuke-kun," Sasuke moved closer to her.

"Whatever, I'm going to hurry up and clean this place so I can go," Sakura grabbed the mop again and wiped the floor feriously. Sasuke watched her working her arms off.

"You would make a good wife someday you know Sakura-chan?" he commented while smirking.

Sakura blushed then collected herself again."Don't call me Sakura-chan!"

"Whatever you say Sakura-chan."

"GR," Sakura just kept on cleaning while trying to stay away from the insane chicken.

Sakura finally cleaned the whole entire place after 10 minutes.

"YAY! Now I can go home!" Sakura screamed in delight while heading towards the door.

Sasuke closed it with a bang.

"We still have 20 more minutes you know?" Sasuke took a step forward.

"But we finished!" Sakura tried to push past him.

"Why don't we enjoy ourselves for a while?" Sasuke put his arms around Sakura's tiny waist. "We have plenty of time.

Sakura tensed in Sasuke's hold. She squirmed while trying to free herself. Sasuke just held on to her even tighter.

"Let go of me!" she demanded while bringing her face to look up at him.  
"Oh, you already want to go onto the next step? Ok then," Sasuke pressed his lips down. Sakura's eyes widened while she tried to get out of his grasp once more. But Sasuke was pinning her arms to her sides. She finally got tired and slowly gave in.

"It's working," Sasuke thought evilly with a smirk. He licked her lower lip and begged for entrance. She opened her mouth shyly before he slid his tongue inside. They had a battle of tongues. Sasuke eventually won. They were running out of breath so he broke the kiss.

Sakura looked dazed for a second. Then, she realized what he's done and reeled back in shock.

"YOU JERK!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Hm, you can't say that you didn't like it though," Sasuke smirked when she blushed.

She stormed past him, opened the door, and stormed out. Sasuke just followed behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten grumbled. They had already finished cleaning. Tsunade was now checking the classroom.

"Hm, you did a pretty good job!" Tsunade congratulated them.

Tenten breathed out a sigh of relief and was going to go.

"oh, Tenten!"Tsunade called her back. "I know that you love sports, so I wanted to introduce you to this karate class." Tsunade handed her a flyer.

"Hope you join!" Tsunade went out the door.

"I always wanted to try Karate! Why not join!" she thought. She looked at the address and pocketed it into her pants.

"She's going to be so suprised," Neji smirked. He went outside to find Sasuke already there and a grouchy-looking Sakura.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Explain at home," Sasuke replied. When they passed, he put his hand on Sakura's lower back and gave it a squeeze. Sakura shrieked and glared at him once more. She then turned on her heel and went to look for Tenten.


	8. Halloween

**WOO-HOO! I'm adding a party! Hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 8

Hinata opened her eyes. She got up and took a shower. She put on a light blue t-shirt with a white hoodie. She added dark blue shorts.

She went in the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. She made scrambled eggs and bacon.

Sakura came in yawning. She got the newspaper and started reading it. Not before greeting Hinata a good morning.

Tenten came in later, she was stretching and plopped down and started her breakfast.

Last of all, Ino came in and Hinata gave her cereal and milk. They finished their breakfasts and headed out.

They were greeted by Naruto. But this time, his friends were there too.

"Good morning Hinata-chan," Naruto said while giving her a hug.

She pushed away and said,"good morning too Naruto."

"Call me Naruto-kun Hinata-chan!" Naruto corrected her.

"Fine then, Naruto-KUN," Hinata said.

Sakura was trying to stay as far away from Sasuke as she could. Suprisingly, Sasuke didn't bother to do anything.

Ino was walking with a big smile on her face. She choosed a good outfit today. A black skirt, white tank top, covering it was a purple sweater. She decided to put her hair down today.

"She really looks like an angel," Shikamaru thought while walking behind her.

"Neh, Shikamaru. You're not going to try to do anything to me, right?" Ino asked while turning back around.

"No, why would you think I would do anything to you?" Shikamaru replied.

"Oh, no reason," Ino turned back around facing away from him. "And oh Shikamaru? Would you count me as being one of your friends?"

Shikamaru was taken by suprise. "I guess, maybe."

Ino turned around again. Her long blonde hair swaying at the action. "Thanks Shika-kun!"

His face had a tinge of pink if you looked closely.

They arrived school shortly after and went to homeroom.

Kurenai(homeroom teacher) was passing out notices. It was about a Halloween party that they were holding this Friday.

"Hey, what should we be?" Sakura faced her friends.

"This year's costume theme is sexy but dark. I'm gonna be a vampire," Tenten announced.

"I was thinking about being a cat," Ino said.

"I want to be a witch," Sakura decided.

"Hm, I guess I'll be a black angel then," Hinata added.

"Let's make them when we get home!" Sakura said.

I've been skipping the school time a lot, but I'm to lazy to write anything about school! Time skip!...

The girls were at their house. Tenten got a trunk of black and red fabric. She cutted it out in a form of a cape. She sewed the red part on too. All of the girls got out black tank tops and ripped holes at the bottom of it. (don't even think about going more up!)

Tenten got out black pants and ripped the ends. She used a chain as a belt. She also got black leather gloves. Finishing off the look with black boots. For jewlery, she wore a necklace with a bat on it and matching bat earrings. For this occarion, she decided to let her hair down.She finished her costume and tried it on.

"Well, what do you think?" Tenten asked her friends.

They gaped at her.

"YOU'RE WEARING YOUR HAIR DOWN!!!!" Ino screeched.

"Yeah, yeah," Tenten sighed.

"It's so soft!" Sakura commented while running her hand through it.

"Besides that, do I need anything else for my costume?" Tenten asked annoyed.

"I think you should put on some white powder on your face and fangs. That's it," Hinata told her.

The three other girls were finished with their costumes.

Sakura was wearing a black skirt, the black tank top, and gloves with store bought spider webs hanging off of them. She wore black boots like Tenten. On top of her head was a black witch's hat.

Ino had black cat ears on top of her head. Her hair was still undone. She had the tank top on, black shorts, and black boots like the rest. She added a cat's tail on the shorts.

Hinata had on the black tank top, a black mini-skirt, black feather-looking wings, she wore black sparkly flats to top it off. Her hair was out of the ponytails and flowing.

"Now that we're finished, let's go!" Ino dragged her friends to the door.

They arrived in front of the school grounds and looked inside. The dance was inside the gym. They looked inside to find a bunch of girls crowding around some people. They pushed through and gasped.

Sasuke was wearing a black jacket and black jeans. His face was green and had fake stitches on. Sakura blushed at the sight of him. Fangirls were all clinging onto his arm. He just smiled at them while they melted into puddles.

Neji was a vampire like Tenten. Basically the same but for a boy. She thought he looked HOT! He was whispering things into a girl's ear. The girl was giggling and blushing feriously. Probably that they were going to have a great time in bed or something like that.

I guess you can say Shikamaru was a phantom then. He had on a black mask and a suit with a cape. Ino thought he looked sexy. Girls were trying to undo his hair, but failed to do so.

Hinata stared at Naruto. He was apart from the whole entire group, but still... He was a fox. Fangirls were crying out, "CUTE!"

The boys noticed the girls and walked over towards them.

"Sakura and I would like to have our time alone thank you, " Sasuke said while leading Sakura and him out of the crowd. Fangirls were shooting glares at Sakura. The other guys did the same thing.

The guys decdided to take a good look at the girls. When they did, there was one thing on their mind. "HOT!"

"Hinata-chan! You're so pretty!" Naruto complimented while putting his arm around her.

"You should put your hair down more often," Neji told Tenten. Tenten blushed.

Suddenly, Kiba came up.

"Can I dance with you?" Kiba asked Hinata.

"Um-eto, su-"

"She's with me," a voice interupted.

"Oh, well then. I'll be going," Kiba walked away.

"I was about to say yes!" Hinata shot an annoyed look at Naruto.

Naruto put his head towards Hinata's ear and gave it a small lick. Hinata blushed.

"You're with me," he whispered huskily.

Sasuke held out his hand to Sakura.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Uh, sure?" Sakura asked unsure.

He led them towards the dancing floor and they started to dance.

Tenten went to get a drink. She poured some blood red punch into her glass and watched Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura had a red face on and Sasuke was smirking.

Tenten chuckled. "They look like a real couple." She noticed that Hinata and Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino were also dancing. Hinata's head was on Naruto's shoulder and he had a pink blush on. Shikamaru was twirling Ino around and she gave a hearty laugh. She couldn't help but notice that he was staring at her too.

"You look like a real vampire ," a voice said.

She looked to find Neji.

"You too," Tenten replied.

Neji suddenly stepped forward and twirled a piece of her hair around his finger.

Tenten tensed at the action.

"W-what are you doing?"

Neji smirked,"Do I see a blush?"

Tenten just blushed some more.

Neji decided that he was bored so he asked her to take a walk with him outside. She agreed so they headed out.

The moon was shining. They walked to the lake in the back and sat there. Tenten took off her boots dangled her feet in the water. Neji decided to have some fun. He splashed her a little.

"Hey!" Tenten giggled and splashed him back.

They kept on splashing each other. Well, until Tenten stood up and slipped. Neji reached out for her but ended up dragging himself into the lake too.

Tenten laughed at the soaked Neji. His hair was in his face. She stood up and got out of the water. Neji followed.

They didn't want to go inside so they laid there watching the stars. Tenten shivered at the cold feeling. The wind was blowing too so that didn't help either.

Neji noticed her shivering form and wrapped his arms around her. Tenten thanked him silently. And the night passed on.

**That was very quiet. But still some NejiTen!**


	9. Bonding time

**I shall now post a another NejiTen ,ShikIno, and NaruHina!**

Chapter 9

"Hey Tenten! Wanna go to the mall?" Ino asked.

Tenten mentally puked. "No, I'm going to Karate class today," Tenten said.

"Oh, well maybe we'll go some other day then!"Ino said disappointedly.

"Maybe not," Tenten thought while heading towards the dojo next to the school.

There was a man at the doorway.

"You must be the new student Tenten," the man said while looking at his clipboard.

Tenten nodded their head.

"Then, we shall introduce you to your teacher. Neji!" the man called.

"No, it isn't-" Tenten's eyes widened.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!"Tenten pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I see that you two already know each other. Then you can start immediately," the man walked off.

Neji smirked at Tenten.

"Where was that attitude that you had for me on Halloween?" he asked.

Tenten turned red from thinking about that night.

"T-that was because I decided to be nice to you cause it's Halloween," she replied grumpily.

"Uh,huh," Neji walked inside a room. Tenten followed.

"I want to see if you can land a hit on me. Try it," Neji said while taking off his sweatshirt.

"Look at those sexy abs!" Tenten thought while staring.

Neji noticed her staring and smirked that annoying smirk again.

"Can't take you eyes off of me?"

Tenten snapped out of her drooling stance and suddenly thrusted a fist at his face.

He blocked it with his hand. She then kicked at his feet. Neji just dodged that as well.

Tenten kept on throwing punches while Neji kept on dodging.

Neji soon got bored and caught both of her hands and pulled her towards him.

"W-what are you doing?" Tenten asked while wrapping his hands around her waist.

"That wasn't much of a workout. I'm cold anyway," he replied.

"Put on your sweatshirt then!" Tenten tried to push away.

"I prefer this way much better," Neji said.

Neji undid her buns and buried his head in her hair.

"Smells like kiwis," he thought to himself.

Tenten struggled against his grip but realized that she couldn't get anywhere. She decided to give up into the warm embrace.

"Hehe, the plan is working great," Neji thought evilly. But somewhere in the back of his mind, it told him that this was a bad idea. He decided to ignore it.

Tenten looked at the clock and noticed that class was supposed to be over.

"Neji, I better go. Ino's expecting me," she said while taking a step back.

Neji reluctantly let go and started picking up his stuff.

Tenten waved goodbye and headed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino was taking a walk. Very strange, yet she went towards the meadow.

Ino always loved flowers. She decided to gather some since she wanted to go see her parents.

She picked tulips, dandelions, Buttercup, daisies. and some ivy. She was trying to look for a red rose now. She wandered around and looked. She saw a red rose that was seperated from all the other flowers. It was next to a pineapple shaped rocks. She went over and saw that the rock was not a rock at all. It was just Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika-kun!" Ino greeted while picking the rose and then sitting down.

Shikamaru looked over. "I never expected you to be here."

"I was getting flowers for somebody," Ino replied. "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru pointed up.

"May I join you then?" Ino asked.

"I'm suprised that a troublesome woman like you would want to watch clouds."

"Whatever," Ino sat herself down and gazed. She noticed that one of the clouds looked like a pineapple.

"I've been thinking about pineapples way too much!" Ino scolded herself.

"Who are the flowers for for?" Shikamaru asked while pointing at the bouquet.

"None of your buisness!" Ino retorted.

"Is it for your boyfriend or something?" Shikamaru teased.

"And what if it is?" Ino stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly, Shikamaru's expression turned dangerous.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked much more like demanded.

"And what if I do?" Ino replied.

"Tell me who they're for," Shikamaru tried to reach for the tiny card next to the bouquet.

"I don't have to show it to you!" Ino said while grabbing the flowers and pulling it towards her.

"TELL ME!" Shikamaru demanded once more.

Ino suddenly turned cold. "If you were a real friend, you would stop when people tell you to stop." Then, she walked away.

Shikamaru realized what he'd done and ran after her.

"Ino,I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Like you mean it," Ino sneered.

Shikamaru took her hands and made her look at him. "I'm really sorry."

Ino looked at Shikamaru closely to make sure he was saying the truth. In his eyes, you could tell he was truly sorry and wait, was that desperation?

Ino sighed and gave smile. "Fine, I forgive you."  
Shikamaru grinned."Do you still want to watch clouds?"

"Sure!" Ino pulled Shikamaru onto the ground and they watched clouds for the rest of the evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hm, what should I make for lunch?" Hinata wondered. She looked in the cookbook and saw ramen on the first page.

"Ok then! I'll make ramen," she decided.

While Hinata was making ramen, Naruto was coming back from grocery shopping.

"Why do they need this food anyway? We could always have ramen!" Naruto's mouth watered at the thought of ramen. Then, he smelled something from the house nearby.

"RAMEN!" he cried and ran up the steps. He then rang the doorbell.

"Who can that be?" Hinata asked out loud and went to open the door.

"HINATA! ARE YOU MAKING RAMEN?!???!?" Naruto yelled in her ear.

Hinata rubbed her semi-sore ear. "Yes I am to answer your question."

"YAY! Can I come in?" Naruto asked.

"Sure?" Hinata replied while Naruto rushed past her.

"I SMELL BEEF RAMEN!" Naruto cried while looking in the pot.

"Would you like some?" Hinata offered.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled his goofy grin.

Hinata got out two bowls and poured the ramen into them. She setted it down in front of Naruto and got some chopsticks.

Naruto quickly dug in. "You're ramen is delicious!" Naruto gobbled down the rest of it.

Hinata giggled as Naruto fanned his burning tongue.

"I should consider you becoming my wife!"  
Hinata blushed hues of red when she heard this. Naruto realized what he said and blushed also.

"I-I mean, you are a great cook, yeah! A great cook," Naruto corrected.

"Hm," Hinata picked up the bowls and started to wash them.

"Neh Hinata! Since I'm at your house, we should go somewhere!" Naruto suggested.

"Where to then?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Let's go to the amusement park! They have a special ramen section that I suggested!"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. Who would've suggested a special ramen section in the amusement park? Well, Naruto I guess.

Hinata's laugh rang in Naruto's ears. "You have a pretty laugh Hinata-chan!"

Hinata's cheeks started to form another pink blush. She followed Naruto who was already heading out the door.

**I'm going to do a SasuSaku next time. It'll come soon!**


	10. date and amusement park

**SasuSaku! A tiny bit of LeeSaku I guess. Friendship though! I guess all couples. I'll try to give a long description on the SasuSaku part.**

Chapter 10? I think.

Sakura woke up and had the feeling that this was going to be a bad day. The morning is the same as usual and now they're at class. Then, a green blur came in front of Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Today is my birthday! Will you go on a date with me to celebrate?" Lee asked while in a kneeling position.

**"NO WAY!" Inner Sakura screamed.**

"Where were you?" Sakura asked her inner.

**"Oh, I was on vacation," Inner Sakura replied. "Now back to the subject! Fuzzy Brow guy is asking you on a date!"**

"Well it is his birthday. I should be nice to him right?" Sakura asked.

**"Well, maybe. Oh, fine. But only because it's his birthday!" **Inner Sakura dissapeared back inside.

Sakura sighed. "Since it's your birthday, I guess, why not?"

"Yosh!" Thank you my youthful cherry blossoms! I will treat you to a snack after school!" Lee saluted her and ran off.

"But it's his birthday! Not mine," Sakura just shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Sakura-chan," Sasuke greeted."Wanna go to the amusement park with me and the others?"

"I would love to! But I have a date with Lee-kun, and don't call me Sakura-chan," Sakura replied.

Sasuke's brow twitched. "Fuzzy-brows? You like him?"

"It's his birthday so I decided only this once," Sakura said.

"oh, then does that mean you'll go on a date with me on my birthday?" Sasuke grinned at the thought. ( A crazy grin but, SASUKE GRINNED! WE SHALL CELEBRATE! Sasuke: shut up, I hate parties. Me: whatever, Sakura's going to be there! Sasuke: I'm going." Hehe.)

"Why would I go on a date with you?" Sakura stuck her tongue out.

Sasuke quickly licked it. Sakura put her tongue back in.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR????!!!!"

Sasuke hurridly ran back to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The "date"...

"Sakura-chan!" Lee cried while rushing over.

"Hey!" Sakura said.

"Let's go!" Lee decided to take her to the new coffee shop. It has all sorts of desserts.

"Hello! What can I get you two?" the waitress asked.

"Yosh! I don't need anything! I'll just get my youthful Sakura something instead," Lee replied while looking at Sakura eagerly.

"Hm, I guess I'll get cookies'n cream ice cream sundae then," Sakura ordered. ( YOSH! I LOVE COOKIES'N CREAM ICE CREAM!!!! ICCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEE CCCCREAM!!!! MWAHAHA!)

The waitress took their menues and started preparing her order.

Lee, was however, fidgeting nervously.

"Oh, what should I do? I really want to ask her out! But what if she says no? Fine! I'll go for it," Lee thought.

"U-um, Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked in his direction. "I was wondering, ...WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!!" he burst out the end.

A growl was heard behind a bush. Sakura looked.

Sasuke's POV...before Lee asked Sakura to be his girlfriend.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING???!!!!" Sasuke whispered angrily.

"Yo Uchicha, chill. just watch," Neji said who was crouched besides Sasuke.

Now, Lee is asking her to be his girlfriend.

"Yo teme! Chill!" Neji and Naruto were holding back Sasuke who was about to jump out of the bushes.

"HE IS FRIGGIN ASKING HER TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!" Sasuke tried to break free of their grasp. Shikamaru was just cloud-watching. "Spying is too troublesome," he told them when they asked him to join along.

Back to Sakura...

"Oh god! What am I going to do????" Sakura thought nervously while Lee waited patiently for her answer.

"Well,Lee. I'm not sure if I want to be in a relationship right now," Sakura said honestly.

"Oh,"Lee sighed dissapointed. "Is it because the Sasuke has given his youthful heart to you?"

"THAT BASTARD???" Sakura quickly composed her posture. "No, that's not the answer either.

"Well, can we be friends then?" Lee asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yosh! I shall find another girl then! Wish me good luck!" Lee sprinted off.

Sakura sat there waiting. "WAIT!! HE DIDN'T PAY!!"

"I'll pay," a voice said.

Sakura looked up to find Sasuke. Unfortunately, Neji and Naruto couldn't hold onto him for that long.

"Great, it's you," Sakura muttered.

Sasuke sat in the seat Lee just sat in.

"How about after this, we go to the amusement park I was telling you about?" Sasuke asked.

"What about the others?"

"Oh, they'll come too," Sasuke replied.

The waitress handed Sakura her snack and then noticed Sasuke.

"Oh, hello! Um, What may I get you?" the waitress giggled while handing him a menu.

"I'll just take coffee," Sasuke winked at her.

The waitress pratically swooned. "I'll be right back!"  
Sakura looked at her in disgust.

**"Why is she flirting with MY Sasuke-kun???" Inner Sakura asked while glaring daggers at the waitress's back.**

"You're back. And when did I start calling Sasuke MY Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

**"Well, at least you're sort of going on a date with him! And you have to admit that he's hot!"**

"Whatever, just go away."

When the waitress came back out, you could tell she added another coat of lipstick and mascara. She served their food,making sure to brush by Sasuke's arm.

When the waitress was serving Sakura's food, she whispered in her ear," Sasuke doesn't go for fakes."

The waitress looked at her with a snotty expression and walked away.

Soon, Sasuke finished with his coffee.

They met with the others in the parking lot. Hinata was patiently listening to Naruto's ramblings about ramen, Ino was clinging onto Shikamaru's arm, Tenten was having a arm wrestling match with Neji.

"Let's go!" Sakura grabbed her friends and pulled them towards the front of the group while the boys stayed in the back.

With the girls...

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ino squealed.

"I bet! I wanna go on the new roller coaster! I think it was called The Scream," Tenten said.

"What about you Hinata?" Sakura asked while looking at her friend.

Hinata was secretly glancing at the hyper Naruto jumping around.

"Earth to Hinata!" Sakura waved her hand up and down in front of Hinata's face.

Hinata quickly snapped out of it. "Oh! What did you just say?"

Tenten smirked and looked at the others. "Looks like our little Hinata has a crush on the loudmouth Naruto!"

Hinata blushed a pink hue. "N-no I don't!"

Ino pointed a finger at her. "Ah-ha! You haven't stuttered in years! So it must mean you do like him!"  
"Well, I see that you have a little crush on lazy Shikamaru," Sakura teased.

Now it was Ino's turn to blush. "Why would I like a lazy-ass like him? Anyway! It's not like I'm the only one! You and Tenten too!"

"Exactly who would I like?" Tenten said smugly while crossing her arms.

"Of course the oh so great Neji!" Sakura said.

Tenten quickly turned around. "He's just a low-lifed bastard."

Ino then turned to Sakura. "And you like the great Uchicha!"

Sakura blew out a mouthful of air."Maybe."

"See!" Ino grinned triumphantly. "Anyway, we're almost at the amusement park!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's the first ride we wanna go on?" Tenten asked while looking at the boys.

"How about the haunted house?"Neji suggested while pointing at a creepy-looking house.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked nervously.

"Yes! Now let's go!" Naruto quickly headed towards the entrance.

The other girls glanced at Tenten worried. Tenten just took a deep breath in and hurridly headed in.

They were in a hallway right now. It had a huge portrait of a beautiful woman with black hair. Then, suddenly, the portrait turned into a monster form. Tenten jumped but quickly put on a brave face again.

They headed off once again. They turned a corner to see a scary-looking lady.

"Please help me. I can't walk. Will one of you please carry me on your back," the old lady asked.

The others quickly headed forward. Neji and Tenten were at the end.

Tenten looked at the old-lady and felt bad. She was old for goodness sake! And since she was once raised by a kind old woman who took care of her until she died, she wanted to help her in some way.

"Will you please help an old lady?" the lady asked again.

"Neji, can you please carry her?" Tenten tugged on his sleeve.

Neji just kept on walking. Tenten looked at the old-lady once more and followed behind Neji.

"I asked you once, you do not even have the heart to carry me!" the old lady's eyes flashed red and she chased after them on all fours.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!""Tenten quickly ran with Neji lazily following her. The old lady on their trail. Tenten quickly turned a corner and they lost the crazy lady.

(This is just like the scene in Gakuen Alice!")

Tenten was panting really hard while she took a good look around the place they were in. The walls were covered in fake skeletons. Ghosts were hanging from the walls. Blood was also splattered everywhere.

"AAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Tenten fainted. Then, a skeleton popped out of nowhere and was about to fall onto her. It was a stone skeleton to be exact.

Neji looked at her and noticed that she was about to be crushed. He quickly picked her up and carried her away from the skeleton. A wooden wall crashed to the floor making it impossible to escape.

Tenten opened her eyes again and noticed they were trapped.

"Oh my god! We're going to die in here! How will we ever get out? I don't want to die young!" Tenten cried.

"Shut up," Neji interupted Tenten's nonsense rambling.

"Sorry," Tenten mumbled while huddling in a crouched form and scooted towards a corner. Flashbacks whizzed around in her head.

She shut her eyes tightly and tried to get rid of the horrible memories. They couldn't get out of her head though.

_Flashback:_

_A ten-year old Tenten was walking on an abandoned street when she came to a house. It looked abandoned so she decided to stay there for the night._

_She headed inside and looked around. It was dark and musty. She couldn't see anything however so she felt around for a light switch._

_"Isn't there any light in this house?" she asked out loud. Then, a light suddenly flickered on. She looked to see blood on the walls, a dead person laying in the middle of the floor. The head was detatched from the body. She covered her mouth and tried not to scream. Footsteps were heard and she saw a figure with a black coak on. She coudn't see the person's face however._

_"Who are you?" Tenten asked scared._

_The person looked up to show a meatless face with blood red eyes._

_"I love the sight of blood! Don't you? You remind me of somebody I killed. You just might be her daughter!" the thing cackled while walking towards Tenten._

_"STAY AWAY!" Tenten screamed. She saw a knife and picked it up. She threw it at the thing's eye. Bullseye. The thing howled in pain and held onto it's eye. Tenten took the oppurtunity to escape._

_She was out of the house. But she heard a voice. "I'll come back for you someday! We will meet again!"_

_Tenten ran down the street. She collasped on the sidewalk once they house was miles away. She laid there for the rest of the night._

_Morning..._

_Tenten opened her eyes to find herself in a warm bed. She quicly sat up and looked around. She saw a woman sitting by the bed._

_"Why! You're awake!" the woman cried._

_"Where am I?" Tenten asked._

_"I saw you on the street. You poor thing! Where are your parents?" the woman gave Tenten a cup of water._

_Tenten bowed her head down. "I don't have any."_

_The woman gasped in shock. "I'm sorry! Well, why don't you stay with me then? I always wanted a child,"_

_Tenten accepted and they lived happily for a long time. The thing is, happy things always end. The woman soon died because of her old age._

_Tenten was standing in front of gravestone. She placed a bouquet of roses down. Her face showed lots of tear stains. _

_She heard footsteps and gasped. She turned around to find a little girl with pink hair with a bouquet of flowers too. _

_"Hello there!" the girl greeted._

_"Hello," Tenten muttered. _

_"What's your name?" the girl asked again while putting flowers next to the gravestone._

_"You know her?" Tenten asked._

_"Yeah, she was my great aunt. Great person," the girl replied. "Anyway, what is your name?"_

_"Tenten," Tenten said. "Yours?"_

_"Sakura!" the girl smiled. "My great aunty told me all about you! She said you didn't have a family! Why don't you stay with me then?" _

_Tenten looked at Sakura and smiled. "If you don't mind."_

_"Of course I wouldn't! Why would I? My parents wouldn't mind if I have another sister in the house!" Sakura grinned happily. _

_At the end of the day, Sakura's parents accepted her and there, they lived together._

_End of flashback..._

Tenten noticed that tears were falling down her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away.

Neji was sitting at the other side of the room. He also noticed that she was crying.

He walked over to her and asked,"Why are you crying?"

"Oh, just some memories," Tenten replied.

He knelt down and wiped the tears away with his thumb. That just caused Tenten to leap onto him and sob on his chest.

"I hate that day! It was so scary! I almost died!" Tenten cried.

Neji decided not to question her so he decidedto just let her be.

With the others...

Sakura gathered up with her friends. "Where's Tenten and Neji? Are they lost? I think we should look for them. You know Tenten is with Haunted houses."  
The girls told the boys that they dropped something and they were going to look for it.

Once they were out of ear shot, Shikamaru said," They're lying. It's a possibility that they are looking for Tenten and Neji."  
"Should we follow them?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru nodded.

Hinata looked around to find a wall. She tapped on Ino's shoulder and pointed.

"Well! This is a job for me to do I guess!" Ino said.

She ran back and then pushed against the wall causing it to fall down. Then her face paled.

Tenten was currently on top of Neji. In a very ...awkward position.

"What are you guys doing?!" Ino yelled.

Tenten looked up to find her friends standing there pale. She looked around and then down. Neji was just staring calmly back at her. She quickly lept up and apologized to Neji.

Neji just replied with a "Hn" and went to his friends who were behind the girls.

Sakura was the first one to snap out of it and quickly rushed towards Tenten.

"Are you alright?"she whispered.

Tenten just nodded."Thanks to Neji."

"Well! He deserves a reward then! For protecting the helpless little girl!" Ino said while leaning on Tenten's shoulder.

"I'm not little or helpless! And what should his reward be then?" Tenten aske oblivious to the evil grins her friends were giving off.

"How about," Hinata started."A kiss on the cheek!"  
"Hinata!" Tenten said suprised at Hinata's daring dare.

"He deserves something special," Hinata shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked nervously.

"Go for it!" her friends cheered.

Tenten slowly walked up to Neji and tapped his shoulder. He turned around suprised to find Tenten.

"I'm sorry if you're going to hate me! But this is just a dare!" Tenten hurridly said while placing a quick kiss on his cheek and ran out of the house.

Neji just stood there suprised at Tenten's brave move.

Naruto grinned while Shikamaru and Sasuke smirked, They followed the girls who were congratulating Tenten. Neji finally moved and headed outside too.

"Let's go on the ferris wheel next!" Sakura said.

"I wanna go with Hinata-chan!" Naruto said while pulling Hinata towards him.

Shikamaru just tugged on Ino's arm.

Sasuke and Sakura decided to be together.

Neji and Tenten were the last ones.

"What if he hates me?" Tenten thought. Neji however, just headed inside the gondala.

Sasuke and Sakura's pov...

"Neji and Tenten are such a good couple!" Sakura commented while sighing happily at the happy "couple".

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Stop saying that damn word!" Sakura said annoyed.

"Aa," Sasuke said.

"Argh! It's impossible!" Sakura just stared at the beautiful scenery.

The wind blew lightly making her hair sway. Sakura clutched onto her straw hat to keep it from flying away.

Sasuke stared and moved towards her. He took a piece of her hair and put it behind her ear.

Sakura blushed at the action.

"You know you look really pretty today," Sasuke said.

Sakura just blushed more.

"Only today? What about other days?"

Sasuke smirked."I guess you look pretty every single day."

The two enjoyed their time together while looking at the orange sun that was setting.

Sakura didn't notice that Sasuke's arm was aroung her shoulder.

The ride soon ended. They headed out.

Sakura noticed that Hinata looked like she fainted. Since Naruto was carrying her. Ino was clutching on Shikamaru's arm. Shikamaru didn't seem annoyed however. Tenten was shyly standing next to Neji.

"I guess we have to go," Sakura said.

"Aw, I was hoping we could spend more time with each other!" Naruto complained.

"Why don't you guys stay over then?" Ino asked still not letting go of Shikamaru's arm.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Naruto agreed.

"Meet you guys at my house at 7:00 then!" Sakura woke up Hinata. Hinata lept out of Naruto's arms and apologized for the trouble. Naruto just waved it off.

They started to get ready once they headed their seperate directions.


	11. sleepover

**Sorry for the long update. I was at my cousin's house so I didn't have time! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11

"Ah!" Sakura sighed while plopping on the couch.

"I'm so tired!" Ino stretched her arms out.

Hinata smiled at her friend's behavior and looked at the calender. Her face turned sad and painful. Tenten noticed the expression. She looked at the calender and then understood.

"Hey Hinata! Aren't you excited?" Ino asked while jumping onto Hinata. She took a look at what Hinata was looking at and her face started tearing.

Sakura was already prepared for this. So she went up to her friends and hugged them. Even though Tenten didn't have any parents, Sakura's parents were just like her own. They took very good care of her when she stayed. Tomorrow, was the day that their parents died.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Sakura! How do you think of our parent's buisness trip?" Ino asked Sakura. Tenten and Hinata were on the swings while Sakura and Ino were picking flowers._

_"I'm gonna miss them so much! But that's how they earn a lot of money!" Sakura replied._

_"Yeah! I can't wait until they come back!" Ino said._

_2 weeks later..._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE DEAD!" Hinata screamed._

_Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were too busy crying to notice Hinata's outburst._

_"I'm sorry, but the plane that was heading back to Japan crashed. And you're parents weren't one of the lucky survivors," a cop said._

_"What caused it?" Sakura weakly asked._

_"A man had a bomb with him. He dropped it on the plane unfortunately." the cop replied. "Do you have any guardians that can take care of you?"_

_Sakura looked at her friends."My uncle could."  
"Ok then. That's settled. Please start packing."_

_"Why! Why!" Ino cried. "I hate this day! It deserves a big fat X!"_

_She went over to the calender and drew a huge X over the day._

_That day, was November 24._

_End of flashback..._

"Today is the 23rd," Hinata muttered quietly.

"We'll go see them again tomorrow. Let's go buy some flowers. It's 5:00," Tenten said.

"I already picked some," Ino said taking a bouquet out of her room.

"Well, help us pick some too!" Sakura started putting on her shoes.

The girls walked in silence. They mourned for their parents every day. Well, except for Tenten. But as I said, Sakura's parents were like her own.

"What are your parent's favorite flowers?" Ino asked Sakura.

"They never loved flowers much. They only loved cherry blossoms," Sakura replied glommily.

"Let's plant a Sakura tree next to their gravestone then! They are all away from the other gravestones!" Hinata suggested.

Her friends nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to get my parents Asters," Hinata said.

"We're here," Tenten said while they walked towards the meadow.

Hinata went towards the forest next to the meadow and found a bush full of Asters. She picked a couple and formed them into a bouquet.

Since Ino already picked her flowers, she just watched her friends.

While heading back home, Sakura and Tenten bought Sakura seeds to plant tomorrow.

"It's already 5:30. What should we do?" Ino asked.

"Let's go grocery shopping! We should buy a lot of snacks," Hinata told them.

"Alright! Who's going to go shopping?" Sakura asked.

"I'll go!" Tenten offered.

"I'll go with Tenten," Hinata said.

"Alright! Then Ino and I will set this place up!" Sakura started by picking out movies.  
Tenten and Hinata now were at the grocery shop right now.

"Let's choose chocolate chip cookies!" Tenten got 2 packs and dumped it into the shopping basket.

Hinata got whipped cream and ice cream.She knew that Sakura had a bad ice cream addiction. So she choose vanilla, chocolate, cookie dough, mint chocolate chip, sherbert, and cookie's n cream. (Sorry for the list! I have a really bad ice cream addiction too.)

They bought popcorn and ramen for Naruto.

They headed back home to find the house neat unlike the usual messy house.

"YOU BOUGHT ICE CREAM!!!!" Sakura jumped onto Hinata who was holding the bag of ice cream. (If I could have that much ice cream, I would be in heaven!)

"You're going to get fat though!" Tenten warned.

"Whatever," Sakura just happily oggled at the sight.

"How many more minutes till the boys come?" Ino asked.

"It's 6:50. They should be here in ten more minutes!" Tenten quickly took the ice cream away and shoved it in the freezer.

They were currently chatting until they heard the doorbell ring. Ino quickly got up and opened the door.

There was Shikamaru looking annoyed and muttering "troublesome." Behind him was Neji who had a vein popping out of his forehead. Sasuke was just standing there saying "dobe" while Naruto was yelling at him.

"Naruto," Ino began calmly. Naruto stopped his yelling and looked at her. "What?"

"SHUT UP!!!!" she yelled in his ear. Then she smiled. "Come on in!" And she skipped her merry way back to her friends.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto quickly went over and hugged her.He seems the only one who keeps on forgetting this is only an act. But he's doing a pretty good job at about to breaking her heart, because Hinata face turned cherry red.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Sakura asked the boys. The shook their heads.

"I'll order pizza then!" Sakura went to the telephone and ordered a medium cheese pizza.

"What should we do while we're waiting?" Tenten asked.

"I'm going to get ice cream!" Sakura ran towards the refrigerator."Come in the kitchen if you want some!"

Ino looked down worridly at her stomach. "What about my diet?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Why are you on a diet?"

Ino sighed. "Look at me! I'm so fat!"

Shikamaru just grabbed on her arm and tugged her towards the kitchen. "I like you the way you are."

Ino blushed pink.

By the time they were done with that, Sakura was happily eating her sundae of a little of each flavor of ice cream. Almost everybody had some ice cream.

"You don't like ice cream?" Sakura pouted when Sasuke shook his head.

"Come on! Just try one bite!" Sakura held her spoon in front of him.

Sasuke just looked at her like she had three heads.

Sakura pouted. But then she thought of an idea.

"Hey Sasuke! Why are you such a huge jerk who hates sweets and is always moody?"

Sasuke was about to retort back but the second he opened his mouth, Sakura shoved some Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream down his throat.

"MPH!" Sasuke quickly gulped it down and glared at Sakura who was smiling innocently. "How is it?"

Sasuke savored the taste in his mouth. It actually wasn't that bad. Sasuke shrugged in response.

Meanwhile, Tenten was wondering how Neji would act if something got in his hair. She giggled at the thought.

"Let's see what it is then!" Tenten thought evilly. She told them that she wanted more whipped cream, so she went and got a can.

She sat on the couch right above Neji and started spraying whipped cream on it. Then she moved a little bit forward so it got onto Neji's hair. Not only that, she also got chocolate ice cream on too.

Shikamaru looked up and saw Neji's hair had a scoop of ice cream covered with whipped cream on top. He almost burst out laughing.

"Yo Neji! Look at your hair!" Shikamaru snickered.

Neji reached up and found whipped cream on his hand. Immediately, he fumed.

"WHO IN HELL DID THIS!"

Everybody looked at Neji and burst out laughing. Except for Sasuke who snickered.

Neji heard somebody laughing extremely loud behind him and turned around. He saw Tenten clutching onto her stomach.

"You,"Neji stepped forward right in front of Tenten, who stopped laughing and just smiled. "ARE GOING TO DIE!"

He lunged forward, but Tenten just got the can of whipped cream and sprayed his face. She ran off the couch and grabbed three more cans.(They have a lot of whipped cream...)

She gave them to the girls and they started spraying the boys.

Hinata shoved the whipped cream down Naruto's back. He yelped and glared at Hinata. He got his bowl of ice cream and flung it at her. She ducked and it unfortunately landed on Sakura.

"NARUTO!" She got her whipped cream and squirted it at him. And yes I mean squirted. It turned into melted cream I guess.

(I once had an almost empty can of whipped cream. I kept squirting it. Unfortunately, it got on the ceiling and on my cousin and myself. It never landed on the ice cream though.)

Naruto jumped out of the way and it landed on Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to face the person. Sakura gulped and screamed while being chased by Sasuke who was grabbing fists of ice cream and throwing it at her.

"Lazy-ass would like this!" Ino grinned. She squirted it on his eyes.

"Look! Now you can see clouds at night!"

"Very funny," Shikamaru wiped the whipped cream away. He headed in the kitchen only coming back with chocolate sauce.

Ino's eyes widened. "Oh no you don't!"  
"Oh yes!" Shikamaru squirted it all over her.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Ino grabbed the chocolate sauce and squirted it all over him too.

The food fight kept on going on until the doorbell rang.

Hinata quickly got a towel and wiped herself. She opened the door to see that the pizza was here.

She came back with it . The box was starting to get sticky from Hinata's ice cream/chocolate sauce/whipped cream/sprinkles hands.

"Who's going to clean this up?" Ino asked.

Sakura just whistled and a white terrier came trotting in. It looked at the mess and started to lick it up happily.

"Of course! Akemi!(It means bright and beautiful.)Tenten rubbed the little dog's head. The dog just responded by licking Tenten's hand.

"We better get cleaned up," Hinata said.

"Hey! It's raining right now!" Sakura looked outside.

The girls looked at each other.

"I'm going outside!" the girls said together while running outside into the light showering rain.

"I'm going too!" Naruto joined.

The others just sighed and headed outside too.

The girls were all running around and laughing. Naruto picked Hinata up and spun her around. That earned Naruto a hearty laugh in return. He kept spinning her until they got dizzy and hit the soaked ground.

Sakura was tired from running so she stood next to a Sakura tree. She leaned against it and sighed.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san,if only if you were here," Sakura looked at the gray sky.

Soon, the rain stopped and they headed inside.

"Did you guys bring spare clothes?" Ino asked.

They nodded. The girls went into their rooms and changed.

Sakura came out wearing a white tank top and pink boxer shorts. Ino was wearing a light purple nightgown that had no sleeves. Hinata wore a green tank top and matching bottoms that went to her ankles.

Tenten, was wearing something that was concealed by a blue bathrobe.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Naruto piped up.

All the boys besides Naruto groaned. That includes Tenten.

"Ok! I wanna start first!" Ino exclaimed excitedly."Sakura!"

"How did I know that she was going to choose me?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Truth."  
"Hm, who do you think is the hottest boy here?"

"Sasuke, are you really warm right now?"

Sasuke looked at her but replied "no".

"Neji! Are you feeling hot right now?"

Sakura continued this and finally concluded it. "I say Naruto. I say he's really warm right now."

Naruto was oblivious to this because he was staring at Hinata who fell asleep and fell onto his lap. His face was steaming red.

Ino slapped her forehead. "I didn't mean THAT kind of hot!"

Sakura shrugged. "That's what you told me to do."

Ino huffed. "Fine."

"Naruto."

"HAI!"

"Truth or dare?"

"DARE! Duh!"  
"I dare you to kiss Hinata."  
Naruto froze at that statement. "W-what?"

Sakura smirked. "You heard me, kiss her."

Naruto gulped but gently shook Hinata to wake her up. She opened her eyes and saw everybody staring at her and Naruto.

"What's going on?" Hinata looked at Naruto for a answer.

"Gomen Hinata-chan!" Naruto quickly said while dipping his head down and smushing his lips against Hinata's.

His head shot up after a second and he blushed so much you would've thought his head was on fire.

Hinata just sat there shocked. Then, she fainted.

"Hinata?Hinata-chan?" Naruto shook Hinata's shoulders. No response.

"She probably just fell asleep," he concluded.

The others sweatdropped. "Idiot," they thought.

"Your turn dobe," Sasuke told Naruto.

"Oh. Hm, Shikamaru!" Naruto pointed at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome. Truth." Shikamaru sighed. He knew this was going to be bad.

"Who do you think is the prettiest girl in this room?"

"Ino obviously." Shikamaru quickly answered. This was all an act anyway. Right?

Ino blushed at the statement.

"This is getting boring! Let's do 7 minutes in heaven!" Tenten said.

"It's obvious who we're going to be with right?" Neji asked smirking.

The girls just had a confused expression on while the boys moved next to "their" girl.

"I'll go first," Sasuke volunteered.

"Ok then." Ino for some reason knew that Sakura was going to be with him. Naruto and her pushed them inside the closet.

"Hey! Wait! Why am I with you?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke just put his head on her shoulder. Sakura tensed, but soon relaxed.

"You don't want to be with me?" he whispered.

"It's not like that! But," Sakura turned around to face Sasuke.

"Why are you doing this anyway? First day you hate me, then you suddenly become all lovey-dovey!"

Sasuke smirked at this. "Something turned me on. Was it the pink hair?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke incredously. "YOU LIKE ME ONLY BECAUSE OF MY PINK HAIR?!!"

"Of course not. I actually hate it. It's just that you're not a fangirl."Sasuke replied. Then, he put on a serious tone. "People only like me because of my looks."

"Well, there's nothing else to like is there? You like have no feelings!" Sakura cried out.

"If I don't have feelings, why would I do this?" Sasuke closed the space between their lips.

Sakura was suprised at first but quickly kissed back. So the 7 minutes came up.

"Let's just watch a movie. The game is getting boring," Tenten got up and put in John Tucker Must Die.( one of my favorite movies!)

They laughed at the part when John put on a thong and instead went inside the coach's bedroom. The guys just thought that he was totally gay.

The movie ended so they decided to go to bed. Everybody fell asleep. Well, almost.

Tenten tossed and turned. She sighed and decided that a brisk walk would help.

She took off her bathrobe revealing a blue and white silk nightgown.(My Image on the profile is the example.)

She went out and headed for the hills. She looked at the starry sky and gasped at the sight. She heard some footsteps and turned around to find Neji.

"Were you following me?" Tenten asked.

Neji didn't reply. He was too busy staring at Tenten. She looked like an angel but one that came from the moon.

Tenten sat down and mottioned for Neji to too.

Neji sat down and they enjoyed the peace. After about a good thirty minutes, Neji felt something on his shoulder. He turned to see Tenten fast asleep. He smiled. A little one but still a smile. He picked her up and carried her back to the house. He could feel himself falling in love with this girl. Who was called Tenten.


	12. Talent Show

**I'm pretty sure I'm going to write about 3 more chapters until the story ends. My next story is going to be very long though! Never mind about the survey.**

Chapter 12

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called.

"What?" Sakura looked at what Ino was pointing at.

"There's a talent show coming up on December 24th! We should sign up!" Ino was about to sign up but was stopped by Sakura and Tenten.

"NO WAY ARE WE GOING TO SING!!" Ino looked at them confused.

"Why not?"

"Because!"  
"Because what?"

"JUST BECAUSE!!"

"Oh come on guys!" Ino huffed and puther arms on her hips. "You have great voices!"

"I agree with Ino," Hinata piped up.

"Please," Ino put on her best puppy-dog eyes. Tenten and Sakura shook their heads.

"Hinata! Help!" Hinata sighed and also put on her puppy-dog eyes.

Sakura and Tenten looked at the two begging girls and sighed. "Fine," they grumbled.

"YAY! Now where's the sign up sheet?" Ino quickly headed off. A moment later, she came back.

"I signed us up! Now what songs shall we sing?" Ino thought about this.

"I have no clue. Let's think about it some other time." Tenten walked off and headed toward class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have something to tell you guys," Sakura said while fidgeting.

"What?" her three friends asked.

"Um, ano, I think I'm starting to fall in love with this guy, but I'm not sure if he loves me back," Sakura blushed.

"Hm, I'm not sure. Sasuke is a hot guy, but he isn't exactly an open book." Ino thought out loud.

"When did I say I liked Sasuke?" Sakura retorted but blushed red again.

"It's obvious! And anyway, you don't like him. YOU LOVE HIM!" Tenten laughed.

"I DO NOT! I don't like him, much less love him!"

**"You're lying," inner Sakura appeared.**

"You siding with me or what?" Sakura thought angrily.

**"Hey, I'm just saying the truth. Anyway, you really do love him. "Inner Sakura pointed out.**

"I said I do not love him, or do I? Wait! I don't!" Sakura thought frusturated.

**"Denial!" Inner Sakura smirked evilly.**

"I DON'T! AND THAT'S THE END OF IT!!" Sakura shouted out loud.

"Ooh, looks like Sakura's in denial!" Tenten smirked.

"It's not like you don't like Neji!" Sakura quickly retorted.

Now it was Tenten's turn to blush. "I don't."

"And it's obvious that Hinata likes Naruto and Ino likes Shikamaru!" Sakura pointed out again.

Now, every single girl was blushing.

"I guess we fell in love with those bastards," Ino sighed while running her hand through her hair then smiling.

"I want to sing a song that's dedicated to the boys though," Hinata said.

"Hm, we're home though!" Sakura quickly headed inside.

Sakura quickly headed in the living room and turned on the radio. The song was "I don't wanna fall in love."

Hinata listened and got an idea. "Hey guys! Let's sing this song!"

Her friends looked at each other and a grin spreaded across their faces.

"Why not? This song is perfect!"

"Let's get the lyrics and practice!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so they practice, and now is the talent show!

"I'm nervous," admitted Hinata.

"Oh come on Hinata! We didn't practice for nothing!" Tenten encouraged.

"Let's see how well Ami and her gang are doing," Sakura smirked while peeking.

"THIS IS FOR OUR SASUKE-KUN, NEJI-KUN,SHIKAMARU-KUN, AND NARUTO-KUN!!" Ami shouted in the microphone. "WE ARE GOING TO SING MIRACLE BY CASCADA!!!"

The girls started singing. They weren't exactly that bad. Well, maybe a little bit. Ok, not a little bit, a LOT!

"BBBBOOOOOOOOO!!!!" the crowd started booing and throwing fruit. Nah I'n just kidding. They didn't throw fruit. They did boo however.

After they finished, Ami and her group ran backstage and cried.

Sakura and her friends took a deep breath and headed out.

Sakura stepped up and handed microphones to her friends. Ino and Sakura started first.

Piano introduction...

_**Ino :**_

_Who needs to feel that way_

_Who needs those words to say_

_Who wants to give their heart_

_To watch it fade away_

_**Sakura:**_

_Cause I made up my mind_

_I didn't wanna know_

_Why should I find the love_

_That isn't here to stay_

_**Ino:**_

_I wasn't waiting_

_Until you came along_

_**Sakura:**_

_And now I need you_

_To tell me where my heart belongs_

_**Ino and Sakura:**_

_But I don't wanna fall in love_

_Till I fall in love with you_

_And you show me what my heart already knew_

_**Tenten and Hinata background:**_

_My heart knew_

_**Sakura and Ino:**_

_I don't wanna fall in love_

_Till i know the love is true_

_Cause I need_

_You to feel the way I do_

_When I give my heart to you_

Sasuke stared at Sakura. "She sings pretty good," he thought to himself. Shikamaru lazily looked at Ino. "The troublesome woman can sing?"

_**Tenten:**_

_I've seen the tears that cried_

_When I start with goodbye_

_I didn't want to be the one who's asking why_

_**Hinata:**_

_I didn't think that I _

_Would ever feel so strong_

_But now I know, that I was wrong_

_**Hinata and Tenten:**_

_But I don't wanna fall in love_

_Till I fall in love with you_

_And you show me what my heart already knew_

_**Sakura and Ino background:**_

_My heart knew_

_**Tenten and Hinata:**_

_I don't wanna fall in love_

_Till I know the love is true_

_Cause I need_

_You to feel the way I do_

_When I give my heart to you_

_You_

_**Sakura:**_

_Now I believe it's worth a chance_

_To find our love to last_

_For all my life_

_Give me a sign so I _

_Will always know this love is right_

_This love is right_

_**All:**_

_I don't wanna fall in love_

_**Sakura:**_

_Don't wanna fall in love no_

_**All:**_

_Till I fall in love with you_

_And you show what my heart already knew_

_**Ino:**_

_What my heart already knew_

_**All:**_

_I don't wanna fall in love_

_**Tenten: **_

_Don't wanna fall in love no_

_**All:**_

_Till I know the love is true_

_Cause I need_

_**Hinata:**_

_Cause I need_

_**All:**_

_You to feel the way I do_

_**Sakura:**_

_When I give my heart to you_

_**All:**_

_But I don't wanna fall in love_

_Till I know fall in love with you_

_And to show you what my heart already knew_

_I don't wanna fall in love_

_**Ino:**_

_Don't wanna fall in love_

_**All:**_

_Till I know the love is true_

_Cause I need_

_You to feel the way I do_

_**Tenten:**_

_When I give my heart to you_

_**Hinata:**_

_When I give my heart to you_

The audience erupted in cheers and bravos. Naruto was going "HOORAY HINATA!" Neji was looking at Tenten and smirking.

Sakura and her friends bowed and hurried backstage. Ami and her gang glared at them. Sakura and her friends just smirked and walked away.

"I THOUGHT I WAS DIEING OUT THERE!" Hinata burst out.

"Same, but at least we kicked Ami's butt!" Sakura said happily. Oh, I forgot the outfits!

Sakura was wearing a pink pair of pants with a red top on top. That added red flats and jewlery. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were basically the same. Except Ino and Hinata wore skirts instead. Hinata was wearing blue, Ino purple, and Tenten black.

They headed out to see the boys there.

"HINATA-CHAN! YOU DID A GREAT JOB OUT THERE!" Naruto cheered while picking her up and and rolling down the hill that was at the back of the school.

"Eek!" Hinata squeaked out while tumbling down the hill with Naruto laughing and holding onto her.

"That looks like fun! I haven't done that since I was in elementary school!" Sakura cried while about to join them. Sasuke however, quickly grabbed onto her and rolled down with her too.

Shikamaru and Neji picked Ino and Tenten up and rolled down the hill too.

Sakura and Sasuke soon stopped. Sakura was on top of Sasuke trying to get up. She looked down and quickly hopped up.

"Man! That was great!" Tenten said while brushing off grass.

"So what did you think of our performance?" Ino asked them.

"GREAT! Hinata-chan was the best!" Naruto shouted.

"No way dobe, Sakura was the best," Sasuke retorted.

"Before you guys bicker again, we're going back home, " Sakura started walking away.

"We'll walk you home," Sasuke said while walking besides her.

Ino and Tenten grinned evilly at each other and followed them with Neji and Tenten behind. Naruto started rambling about ramen to Hinata.


	13. I love you

**Whoppee! Another chapter is coming up. I hope you guys don't hate me for doing something so cruel to the girls. Hehe. Well, bye until then!**

Chapter 13

"There's a Christmas festival coming up on December, 28," Sakura said.

"Are we going?" Tenten asked.

"Of course! That means," Ino looked evilly at Sakura. Sakura got the message and smirked in response.

"THE MALL!" they cried together.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten tried to run out of the house. Unfortunately for her, she didn't make it.

"Let's go get kimonos!" Sakura and Ino dragged Tenten. Hinata sighed and followed after them. They put ont heir winter coats and headed outside to see it was snowing lightly.

"It's snowing!" Sakura mused while trying to catch the snowflakes with her tongue.

Her friends laughed at her childish behavior.

"Let's go already!" Hinata said.

They watched as the ground started to be covered by the clear, white snow.

After walking a while, they noticed a kimono shop that seemed old and empty.

"Let's try going in there," Hinata suggested.

"It seems very old though," Ino commented.

"Who cares! The faster the better!" Tenten said exasperated while pulling her friends inside.

They headed inside to find tons of kimonos. Even though the shop seemed old, the kimonos were in perfect quality.

"THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!!!" Ino exclaimed while looking around.

"Start searching!" Sakura said looking for a kimono.

Tenten sighed and looked around. She soon found a light brown kimono. It had bamboo imprints on it and a panda at the bottom left.

"I guess this'll do," Tenten hurried to the cashier and paid for it.

Ino was searching inside the huge racks of kimonos. "ARGH!!!! THERE'S NOTHING!!!"

Ino was about to give up when she saw a light blue kimono in a corner. It was a mixture of blue and white. It had a white flower on the side which traveled from her waist to the middle of her knee.

"I like this one!" Ino said wihle heading towards the cashier. She saw Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten already at the door.

"What did you guys get?" Ino asked her friends.

"It's a secret," replied Hinata and Sakura. Tenten just headed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IT IS THE FESTIVAL!!!!...

"Why are we going again?" Sasuke sighed.

"Because everybody has to go unfortunately," Neji said annoyed.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru said while the four people headed for the middle of town.

"I hope Hinata-chan is there!" Naruto happily said.

"Tch, Sakura is way better then your girl," Sasuke smirked.

"Both of you guys are wrong. Ino is the prettiest out of all of them," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Shut up guys. We know that Tenten is way stronger then those wimps," Neji said calmly. (Hehe, they're fighting about the girls!)

"Whatever," Sasuke kept on walking.

They arrived soon. In matter of minutes, fangirls were all over them.

"SASUKE-KUN!!! WILL YOU DANCE WITH ME AT THE END OF THE FESTIVAL?"

"NEJI-KUN!! DANCE WITH ME!!"

"SHIKAMARU-KUN!!! WE WILL SIT BY YOU SINCE YOU HATE DANCES!  
"NARUTO!!!! I'M WEARING A DRESS THAT HAS RAMEN ON IT JUST FOR YOU!!!"

The boys tried to get out of the huge mob, but failed miserably.

The girls were heading towards the festival. They noticed a crowd of girls gathering around something, so they decided to see what it is.

"I wonder what's going on," Hinata wondered. She was wearing a snow white kimono that had a bunny at the side. She was wearing her hair down.( Hinata has long hair in this story. Just like in Naruto Shippuden.)

"I have a feeling I know what it is," Sakura said who saw chicken-hair. She was wearing a pink kimono of course that had cherry blossoms on it.

They went to the front of the crowd and sure enough, the boys were there.

"Shika-kun!" Ino cried while hugging him. Fangirls glared.

"Hey Ino," Shikamaru hugged back so that way the crazy fangirls would go away.

Soon, the crowd was gone fortunately.

"You look beautiful, as usual," Sasuke commented.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled.

"What do we do at this festival? It's so boring," Tenten let out a yawn.

"Let's go eat!" Naruto ran to the ramen stand that was held just for him. Hinata giggled.

Somebody however, sneaked off.

"It's so soothing here," Ino thought dreamily while looking at the frozen lake. Unknown to her, a pair of eyes were watching.

Ino sighed and closed her eyes. It was pretty cold so she put her arms around herself for a desperate attempt to warm herself up.

Somebory however, did the favor for her. Ino's eyes shot open and she looked up to see... NEJI!!!!

Nah, I'm just kidding. It was Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked her.

"The festival is too loud," replied Ino who resumed back to looking at the lake.

"You're the one who's loud," Shikamaru said while earning him a bonk at the head.

"MEANIE!!!" Ino pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're loud, but you're still beautiful," Shikamaru chuckled.

"He's just like my prince charming. I have to tell him sooner or later that I love him. This is the perfect oppurtunity.

"Shika-kun, um, I have something to tell you," Ino started.

"Hm, what is it?" Shikamaru snuggled his head in her hair.

"Um, um, ano," Ino started sweating badly.

"Say it already," Shikamaru was starting to get impatient.

"I LOVE YOU YOU STUPID MAN!!!" Ino shouted. Then, she grabbed Shikamaru's shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. But he responded to the kiss.

"Do you love me?" she asked him honestly when they seperated.

"Um," now it was Shikamaru's turn to sweat.

"PIG!!! WHERE WERE YOU??? We were looking everywhere!" Sakura said grumpily while stomping towards Ino.

Ino wanted to punch Sakura badly, but unfortunately, she couldn't .

"Let's go! You're going to starve! You didn't eat anything yet," Sakura said worridly.

Ino sighed. "Let's go then."

Shikamaru was still in shock. He touched his lips lightly.

"Yo dude! What did you guys do?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," he responded while a smile graced his features.

His friends looked at him then shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten sighed. This was boring her out of her wits! Nothing exciting happened. She said that a little too early though. She saw a stuffed panda. It was so cute. The only thing was, she wasn't good at ring tosses.

Neji looked at Tenten and noticed her staring at something. He looked at the panda and smirked.

"3 rings please," he asked the man who was running this stand.

He threw it at the stupid stick. It made it. The next three, same. He asked for the panda and gave it to Tenten.

"Thanks Neji!" Tenten hugged the little panda.

"Hm," he replied.

"I love you so much!" she exclaimed.

At this, Neji blushed. Tenten looked at Neji and put her hand on his forehead.

"Are you ok Neji?" she asked concerned.

"D-did you mean what you said?" Neji asked embarressed.

At first, Tenten was confused. Later, she got the message. She startsed blushing crimson red.

"Do I really mean it?" she thought to herself.

"Of course I love him! This is the chance to tell him that!"

"Y-yes," she replied. "And I wanted to do this forever."

She stood up on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"CCCCUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" a voice yelled. They turned to find the Ino with a camera in their hands. The boys were smirking.

If possible, the "couple" blushed some more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's dance Hinata-chan!" Naruto pulled Hinata towards the dance floor.

They danced for a while, until a loud, annoying man passed by.

"FREE RAMEN FOR THOSE RAMEN-LOVERS!" he yelled.

Naruto drooled at the thought of ramen, but he was with Hinata-chan right now!

Hinata glanced at Naruto. He wasn't rushing right off!

"Aren't you going to get ramen Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"I'm with you though Hinata-chan!" he replied.

"What does that have to do with ramen?" she asked confused.

"I mean that you're more important then ramen!" he said.

At this, Hinata blushed hard. She felt like she was going to faint. Naruto loved ramen! That means that she's more important than that!

"I really want to tell him how much I love him," she thought while looking at Naruto's smiling face.

"Come on! I can do this!"

"Um, Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned towards her. "Um, I want to tell you, that, that, I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!!!" Then, she fainted.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked while looking at the sleeping beauty. "Probably just tired and fell asleep!" his idiotic mind thought. He was however, blushing hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The festival soon ended. The boys were walking the girls home.

They arrived in front of the house. The blushing girls thanked them and headed inside. Sakura and Sasuke were the last ones.

"Thanks for walking me home Sasuke-kun!" Sakura thanked.

"I would do anything for you. And you know that," Sasuke whispered in her ear.

**"This is a great chance to tell him about it!" Inner Sakura screamed in her mind.**

"About what?" she asked herself.

**"You know what!" Inner Sakura said.**

"And I want to tell you this," Sakura leaned over blushing heavilly. "I love you."  
Sasuke was suprised and shocked. Sakura quickly went back into the house.

Sasuke went down the steps with a dazed look.

"Neh, teme. What happened?" Naruto asked.

"She said she loved me," Sasuke said dazed while they walked back home.

"Same with Hinata-chan!" Naruto replied.

"Ino did too," Shikamaru said.

"I can't believe that Tenten loves me," Neji muttered to himself.

The walked back for a while with happy minds. That was until Naruto brought up something.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed. His friends looked at him weird. He hardly cursed.

"What?" they asked him.

"The heart-break plan we were supposed to do," Naruto mumbled.

The boys looked at each other and groaned.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked. "Should we cancel it?"

"But everybody knows that we do something to the people on the red list. If we stop now, we'll be known as love-sick people. That would hurt our pride bad," Sasuke reasoned.

"Are we going to tell them tomorrow?" Neji asked.

"We have too. Or we'll be known as losers," Shikamaru replied.

The boys tried to think of it in a good way. Their pride wouldn't be hurt at least. They were known to do this kind of stuff for heavens sake!

But they would never expect what would hit them tomorrow.


	14. Sakura's heratbreak

**THE HEARTBREAK IS COMING UP!!!! I'm sorry for such long updates! I'm in grade and I get a lot of homework! I also have chinese school and music school. That means I have chinese homework too! And I have to practice piano. And I'm taking a writing course! **

Chapter 14

Sakura woke up feeling drowsy. Then, she remembered what happened the day before and blushed. She knew that Sasuke liked he. Well, at least she thinks she does. He kissed her for god's sake!

She happily did her morning schedule and noticed that her friends were in happy moods too. They all went their happy way to school. They soon saw the boys and waved at them. They hurried over.

"Hello Neji-kun!" Tenten grasped onto his arm. Neji just stared.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" Hinata didn't stutter! Naruto gave a pained look and turned away.

Shikamaru and Sasuke stepped away when the girls tried to hug them.

The girls wondered what was causing their strange behavior. Sasuke was the first one to go up.

"Sakura, we need to talk," he said while leading her away. The other boys did the same.

**Sasuke and Sakura...**

"Did you want to tell me something Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke cringed when she said the "-kun" part.

He sucked in a deep breath and turned towards her. She stared innocently back.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he thought regrettfully.

"Sakura, all of this was a big joke," he started.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked still not getting it.

"I never really liked you. It was just a little bet of some sort. I was never really interested in you." Sasuke kept an emotionless face on.

"You are nothing to me."

Sakura's heart felt like a thousand needles just pierced it.

"Are you serious? After all we've done, it was just a joke?" Sakura asked shakilly. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"I am. You're just a annoying, little girl who knows nothing about me. I wondered why I even bothered to put up with your weak behavior."

Sakura stood their shocked. The words processed through her head once more. She bent her head so her bangs covered her eyes.

"I can't believe it. All of these days it was just a joke," she chuckled softly. Sasuke didn't like the tone of her voice.

"I truly loved you. I also thought that you felt the same. But," she looked up revealing a tear-stained face. " you didn't."  
" You are a jerk, you know that?" she raised her voice." Love is serious! How can you even fake it? I truly hate you! You are the most emotionless bastard I ever met!"

Sasuke silently stood there while taking in the words. Outside, he seems emotionless. On the inside however, his heart felt like it was being squeezed, hard. He felt his cheek stinging. He touched it and noticed that there was a red handprint on it. He also looked around to find Sakura nowhere to be seen. He punched the tree next to him. He didn't notice that the tree was a cherry blossom one. It now had a dent in it. Just like how he put a dent in her heart.


	15. Shikamaru's lying confrontation

**Yo. Hey peeps! Next chapter!!!!**

Chapter 15

"Shika-kun!!!! Let's go to the lake!" Ino said pulling the gloomy Shikamaru.

They arrived at the edge. Ino took off her shoes and clothes.(IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK PERVS!!!!)

Shikamaru started blushing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING????!!!"

Ino looked at him confused. "I'm going for a swim." She turned towards him to show that she had her bathing suit on. Then, she dived in. Shikamaru waited for her to come back up. After about 5 minutes, she still didn't come back up.

"Where is she?" he thought worridly. He looked around.Still no sight of her.

"Did she drown?" he hurridly ran towards the stream that was connected to the lake. He saw Ino floating down the stream. Otters were crowding around her and swimming back and forth.

Shikamaru thought she was dead! he hurridly jumped into the river and swam up to Ino.

Ino right now, was enjoying the rushing movement. She always did this everyday.

She took a huge breath in and stared out at the puffy white clouds. She can now understand why Shikamaru enjoyed watching clouds. She heard big, fast panting. She turned to find Shikamaru standing there with a dumbfounded look. Ino giggled and pulled him out of the water.

"What did you want to tell me?" Ino asked when she leaned against the big, towering oak tree.

Shikamaru turned silent at this. Ino worriedly glanced at him. "Shika-kun?"

"You are the most troublesome girl I've ever met. Do you know that?" Shikamaru shot out.

Ino fumed." What did you just say?"

"I don't know why I bothered to spend time with such a troublesome, loud, and stupid person like you." Shikamaru gazed at her coldly.

Ino stayed silent. Slowly, the words started to sink in.

She hung her head low. "You should've just told me that I was such a nuisance to you in the first place then."

Then, she started walking slowly towards him. Shikamaru waited for the impact coming. After a minute, he didn't feel anything. He slowly opened his eyes to find Ino staring at him with tear-filled eyes.

Ino didn't know whether to slap him or kiss him. She decided to do neither.

She slowly gave him a hug. Then, she turned around and left. Maybe for the last time.

Shikamaru stood there dumb-struck. He looked at the clouds. Even his favorite hobby didn't cheer him up. He slowly shook his head trying to clear the horrible memory. It was for his own good.

Shikamaru started walking back to his house.


	16. Love appears then dissapears Right Neji?

**Yosh****! Next chapter! I'm going on a writing frenzy today!**

**Chapter 16**

"Neji! What do you wanna do?" Tenten asked him.

"Hn," he replied.

"That's supposed to answer my question?" Tenten sarcastically said. "Let's go get something to eat then!"

Tenten walked down the street to find a ice cream stand.

"Your treat!" Tenten declared as she dragged them towards the stand.

Neji just sighed bitterly in response.

"Two vanilla cones please!" Tenten ordered. She knew Neji's favorite ice cream was vanilla.They received their ice cream soon. She dragged them towards a bench and plopped down.

"When should we tell the school about," Tenten blushed. "Our relationship?"

Neji coldly looked at her. "We never had a relationship."

"W-what?" Tenten looked dumb-stricken.

"I never liked you. You're too much of a tomboy and nuisance," Neji replied.

"………………. So you've never liked me at all? All of the things we did together was nothing?" Tenten yelled.

Neji just nodded in reply. He may look cold on the outside, but on the inside, his heart was breaking.

Tenten stared at him for a couple of minutes until she started licking her ice cream. Crystal clear tears were sliding down her cheek.

"I thought I was finally going to be loved. I never met my parents. So I didn't feel love until Sakura accepted me into her family. I thought I was actually going to be loved," she turned towards him, "but I was wrong.

"Why am I always stuck in situations like these? Love seems to appear and then disappear! I hate my life for that! Why was I even born and forced to live in this world?" she cried as tears started to drop endlessly.

Neji could only stare at her with his pale eyes as he tried to comfort her. Tenten just pushed him away.

"DON'T TRY TO COMFORT ME WHEN YOU'RE THE PROBLEM!" she screamed at him while running into the black, dark woods.

Neji was left standing in the middle of the street. He clutched the place his heart was. It seemed like it just shattered into a million pieces.

He decided to go home. That was the only thing he could do anyway.


	17. Drowning in tears

**THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR LADIES AND GENTS! HINATA'S HEARTBREAK! Not that that's a good thing.**

Chapter 17

Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed lightly. Last night she had said she loved him! She wondered what his response would be.

Naruto stared at the ground gloomily. How was he going to tell her it was all a joke? He groaned in frustration while running a hand through his hair.

"A-ano, is everything alright Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while looking at his frustrated expression.

Naruto quickly smiled and said," Nothing's wrong! Let's go to Ichiraku!"

Naruto pulled her along side him while they ran towards the ramen shop.

"One miso ramen please," Hinata quietly ordered.

"Give me one beef ramen!" Naruto tiredly said.

"He's only ordering one?" Hinata thought confused.

Soon, their ramen arrived. Hinata quietly started eating. Naruto just stared at his.

"Naruto, are you sure you're ok? You're not eating your ramen!" Hinata put her hand on his forehead.

Naruto blushed at the action. But he quickly nodded and dug into his ramen. "See! I'm fine!"

Hinata glanced warily at him but decided to ignore it.

Soon, they finished their ramen.

"Hinata, I wanna talk to you about something," Naruto started out as he led her towards wherever they're going.

"What do you want to talk about?" Hinata asked.

"About out relationship," Naruto answered. Hinata grew nervous.

"I-is there something wrong with it?" Hinata choked out.

"Yes. We were never in a relationship to begin with," Naruto spat.

Hinata freezed up while tears started to spill. "W-what?!"

"I never liked you. You're just a mere weak, stupid, and too shy girl. You're not in my league or in anybody else's," Naruto's back was facing her.

"So I'm nothing to you," Hinata whispered with her head hung low.

"No you're not," Naruto replied.

"It can't be! You treated me like a sister! Like I was loved! Like I meant something! How could you take that all away with one single word!" Hinata buried her face in her hands while tears streaked through. She sunk to the ground slowly.

"You can't do this to me! It's already bad enough Neji treats me like crap! He never acknowledged me! I thought you respected me in some sort of way. Proving to me I can do something! I ran away from home when my parents were killed! Neji never even bothered to look for me. He just stayed with the stupid clan members that made him for who he was," Hinata screamed.

"I HATE YOU! You're just a stupid no for good liar! You're probably pampered by your parents and get loved by everybody that stands in your way. Those people are just shit!" Hinata continued on. "They just fall for your good looks! You have nothing else besides that! I just had to be one of those people who fell for it!"

Hinata continued sobbing for a couple of more minutes. Rain started to pour. She stared at Naruto's back once more and ran.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered her name while watching her fled into the wilderness. "You truly loved me?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto held his head. He could feel a huge headache coming up. He also felt guilt, remorse, hurt, and even more guilt.

Then, he went back home. He could feel the tears pounding onto his back. The sky was grey while the heavy rain poured down, leaving him feeling cold and empty.


	18. Unpleasent moment

**Neh****, for the chapter before, I was listening to sadness and sorrow. That's why it makes me sad. Now, I'm going to make the girls suffer a little bit more. Sorry, but the boys would get hurt the most then! You know how you would feel your loves pain! That's what I'm ****gonna**** do!**

Chapter 18

Hinata ran home to find Sakura, Tenten, and Ino watching TV. They were watching a show named, uh,Naruto! Right now, there was a scene that a boy was going to this weird freak for power. The girl there confessed her love for him. However, he just knocked her out and left her on a bench.

"How was your day?" Hinata asked quietly. You could tell that they were crying by their tear stains on their faces.

"Horrible," muttered Sakura.

"Terrible," whispered Ino.

"Disastrous," replied Tenten.

"What happened," choked out Hinata.

"Sasuke said that all of this was a game. We never had a relationship," said Sakura as she broke down into tears again.

"Shikamaru said the same exact thing," Ino hugged Sakura while crying alone with her.

"Neji hates me. He doesn't care if I kill myself or anything else about me," Tenten's face remained emotionless. But you could tell by her eyes that she really wanted to cry.

Her friends turned around and looked at her. "Don't tell me Naruto did it too!"

Hinata nodded sadly.

"Join the club Hinata-chan," Ino invited her over to sit with them. They sat in a circle and cried each other to sleep on the cold, freezing floor. To make matters worse, they were in soggy wet clothes.

Next morning……………………………………….

The boys went to school as usual. They look like their normal selves. Except for the fact that Naruto isn't smiling. Sasuke is emotionless as usual. But inside, you could tell he was hurting. Same for Neji. Shikamaru didn't even bother to be lazy today. He didn't even look at the clouds once!

"Come on guys! What do you think the school would think if we liked those dorks! We would be the laughing stock!" Naruto tried to cheer them up. The others tried to agree. Their pride was saved at least! (STUPID PRIDE! I HATE IT!)

They tried to be their selves and entered homeroom. Fangirls started crowding all over them. Many of them noticed that they were gloomy, so they tried to cheer them up with hugs. The boys didn't even bother to push them away.

"Look there! What happened to them?" A girl whispered while pointing to some people.

"Oh my god! They look like they just got beaten up or something!" A boy cried.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto looked at where the commotion was directing too. The sight was horrific.

Sasuke twitched, Neji winced, Shikamaru's eyes grew into the size of plates, and Naruto's jaw dropped open.

In front of them, were the girls. They were in horrible condition however.

Hinata's face was pale and her hair was disheveled. Her right arm had a long slash embedded in it. Her eyes were dull and she looked like she had a huge fever. Blood was trickling out of the gash.

Ino's hair was out of it's usual ponytail. Her skin was pale and her blue eyes were dim. She had a faint blush on her face. Her eye was turning black and her usual happy smile disspeared. Her ankle was red and throbbing. You could tell she was limping.

Tenten's hair was still in her buns. However, she looked like she wanted to throw up. Her bottome lip was bleeding and blood trickled out of the sides of her mouth. You could see many cuts and bruises all over her body. Her wrist seemed to be broken.

Sakura was the worst one of all. Both of her eyes were black. You could see faint handprints on her face. Her skin was white and her sparkling emerald eyes were now totally lifeless. Her long sleek hair was now chopped short. Both of her wrists were broken. There was a huge bruise forming on the side of her stomach. Her shirt was cut up and ripped.

"MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Lee screamed while helping her up.

Sakura smiled gratefully at Lee. "Arigatou Lee-kun."

Lee smiled back at her. "Anything for my cherry blossom!" He dragged her off to homeroom.

Hinata was currently leaning on Sakura. But since she was gone, she could feel herself toppling over. She waited for the cold and hard contact of the floor, but didn't find any. She opened her eyes to find Kiba worriedly glancing down at her.

"You alright?" he asked softly. Hinata shook her head weakly in response.

"I guess it's you and me then," Ino tried dragging herself and Tenten towards the classroom, but failed to do so.

They felt themselves being lifted up. Ino looked up to see the face of Sai. Tenten saw itachi. ( I know! Strange huh!)

"Let's get you to class," Sai said while carrying Ino bridal styled to homeroom.

"What's your name?" Ino asked.

"Sai," Sai replied.

"Thank you," Ino said while closing her eyes.

"Hn," Itachi replied when Tenten thanked him. Itachi isn't always cold-hearted! Not in this story at least. Who wouldn't help a girl in need?

The 4 boys felt like they were the cause of all of this. They also felt a little bit of jealousy towards their saviors.

The 4 saviors hurried back to class while letting them down gently.

The 4 guys sat close to them. But the girls didn't even bother giving them a glance.

30 minutes later………………….

Kakashi went in. He heard silence so he looked up. It was not an interesting sight.

"OH MY PORNO BOOKS! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!!!!!!"

He was staring at the girls.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto. Go with them o the nurse's office right now.

Sakura, ino, Tenten and Hinata dragged themselves up, but instantly fell back down again. The four guys picked them up and rushed them towards the nurse's office. Shizune is in for a big surprise.

**I know! I'm being horrible to the girls. But, this is all part of the story!**


	19. Snowy Night

**I'm being so mean to the girls! But the boys will face a HUGE consequence in the end.**** Don't worry!**

Chapter 19

Shizune was quietly talking on the phone until she sweared that her door just broke down. She turned around in her chair and dropped the phone.

"Call 9-1-1! This is an emergency!" Shizune quickly picked up the phone and started dialing.

The ambulance came in 2 minutes and quickly took out stretchers and hauled the girls inside.

"We're going with them," Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry but we can't allow children on board unless they are patients," the doctor replied.

"Sir, my father owns the hospital," Sasuke replied back.

The doctor then gave in at that. "Fine, climb aboard! We must be hurry or they'll die."

Then the ambulance speeded off to the hospital.

They quickly rushed them into the emergency rooms. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji , and Naruto sat outside waiting.

"What if Hinata dies!? What if she hates me from now on? What if I'll never see her again in my life? Why did I have to do the stupid bet thing anyway?" Naruto cried.

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were thinking the same thing. Only about their girls though.

After an hour, the doctor came out.

"How is Hinata? Is she dead? Is she alright?" Naruto bombarded the doctor with questions all at once.

"They are fine. Right now they're just resting," the doctor replied while pushing Naruto out of the way and stepping on him.

"Which rooms are they in," Shikamaru asked concerned.

"Haruno sakura is in room 432, Yamakana Ino is room 810, Tenten is in room127. And Hyuuga hinata is in room 529."

The boys quickly rushed off.

In room 529………………………

"Where am I?" Hinata wondered. She opened her lavender eyes to see white everywhere.

"The hospital?" Hinata looked around and found all sorts of medical stuff.

"Why am I here? Why can't I just be dead? I sure wish I was," Hinata thought while putting her head on her knees.

"Nobody cares about me anymore. The only people who care about me are my friends, and that's not enough," Hinata felt tears welling up.

"Maybe I should just join my parents, maybe I should be with them and don't care about love anymore," Hinata quietly walked to do window. She drew the curtains apart and opened the window. She stared at the sky endlessly. That was when she felt something touch the tip of her nose. She looked to find snow.

"I guess I should enjoy my last moments of life for a while at least," Hinata thought calmly. She noticed the window was large enough for her to jump through.

Steadily, she put a foot on the sill, then another. Now she was standing.

"Good bye Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Neji-kun, and………… Naruto-kun. I'm coming Mom," Hinata closed her eyes and felt herself starting to fall.

**THIS IS NOT A CHARACTER DEATH STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am going to make sure the boy's going to get punishment.-cackles and rubs hands together gleefully.-**


	20. DON'T DIE INO!

** I won't blame you guys if you hate me for doing this. But it's all part of the story. Now, I'm positive that I'm going to make the boys suffer.**** WHAT THE HELL? THERE'S A CEMENT TRUCK IN FRONT OF OUR HOUSE! AH!!!!! AND I'M NOT JOKING!**

Chapter 20

Naruto ran up the stairs all the way to Hinata's room. He stood there panting for a while. Then, her heard a voice.

"Good-bye Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Neji-kun, and…………….Naruto-kun," he heard.

"NO!" he thought while slamming the door open. He saw Hinata jumping out of the window.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" he ran over.

"Nani?" Hinata thought while looking behind her. She saw Naruto running towards her in a panicked expression. "What is Naruto doing here?"

Naruto reached out his hand and pulled on Hinata's wrist. Hinata is now dangling from the window.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered while staring dazedly at Naruto.

"Hinata-chan," he responded.

"Please let me go," Hinata asked while reaching up to try to pry Naruto's hand off her wrist.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Naruto quickly pulled Hinata up and over to the bed.

He took her shoulders and started to push them back and forth. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!!"

Hinata's slowly nodded in response.

"Do you know what would happen? Your friends would cry all day. Tons of people would mourn over your death!" Naruto yelled at her. Then, he quieted down. "I would kill myself if you die."

Hinata's eyes grew wide the returned to its regular size. "You wouldn't. You said yourself that I'm nothing to you."

"Well, I was lying! You mean everything to me! If you die, I would give up ramen forever! I would starve myself! Drown myself! I realized that-," Naruto tried to continue on.

"What? That you'll hate me forever? That you'll laugh at stupid I am to fall in love with you?" Hinata demanded.

Naruto spoke his words in a barely audible voice. "I realized that I loved you."

Silence engulfed the room. Naruto shut his eyes and bowed his head down.

"Are you telling the truth?" Hinata asked in a soft voice.

"Why wouldn't I be? You mean everything to me! I put you in front of ramen! And Ramen means the whole world to me," Naruto replied.

Hinata could feel tears of happiness starting to well up. Then, she started to sob.

Naruto's head instantly shot up. "Are you alright Hinata-chan?"

Hinata leaped towards Naruto and fell on top of him. His head hit the floor with a painful ouch.

"Ow. That hurt. But I guess I deserved it," Naruto said rubbing the bump on his head.

"You're right you deserved it!" Hinata laughed.

Naruto stared at Hinata dreamily before leaning in.

Hinata stopped laughing once he saw his face getting closer. "Nuh-uh! You're not going to get one after what you did to m-"

Hinata was cut off by a kiss. She sighed inwardly and kissed back. Let's just say they spended the entire time gazing outside and kissing for the rest of the afternoon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OMG! WHY AM I IN HEAVEN? THE CLOUDS EVEN LOOK LIKE WALLS! Wait, I'm at the hospital," Ino said while finally taking a closer look at her surroundings.

Ino sighed. "Maybe I should go to heaven. It seems like a better idea anyway."

Ino took out her Ipod and browsed through the songs. She saw the song Sadness and Sorrow.

"When did I add this to the list? Oh well, let's see how it is," Ino put her headphones.

The only thing you could hear was the soothing melody. Ino closed her eyes as tears leaked out.

"This song represents how I feel right now," Ino thought while turning off her Ipod.

She decided to take a little nap.

_Dream:_

_ "Where am __i__?" __Ino__ asked herself as she was engulfed in darkness._

_Suddenly, she saw a cloaked figure. It was coming towards her with an axe._

_Ino__ tried running. The figure lifted its axe up and was about to slice __Ino's__ head off._

_That was, until it dropped it._

_Ino__ was squeezing her eyes shut. But she didn't feel __a__ impact coming at all. She opened her eyes._

_"Why are you here? You're pathetic. Nobody cares about you in the real world. Why don't you join me?" the cloaked figure stretched its hand out._

_"NO WAY! I don't even know who you are!" __Ino__ screamed._

_The cloaked figure stared at __Ino__ for a couple of minutes until taking off its hood. What was revealed shocked __Ino_

_"__Ino-chan__ You don't even remember your mom?" the figure apparently being __Mrs.Yamakana_

_"M-mom?"__Ino__ asked confused._

_"I'm sorry for saying all of those cruel things to you before. I just wish you would join us. I miss you so!" __Ino's__ mother said._

_"I miss you too! How can I join you?" asked __Ino_

_"Come to heaven with me," __Ino's__ mother replied while slowly disappearing._

_"Mom?__ MOM! WAIT!" __Ino__ tried reaching out towards her. Then, light started to appear._

"Mom?" asked Ino weakly. Her soulless eyes turned towards the white sheet on top of her and then to the ceiling.

It was like she was being manipulated. She grabbed the sheet, tied it onto the ceiling, and forms a loop.

(MUST I EXPLAIN SO MUCH SUICIDES? I guess so.)

She took a stool and stood up on it. Then she put the loop under the chair. There, she kicked the stool away and hanged there. She could feel her breath getting smaller and smaller by each passing second.

"I guess this is the end," thought Ino while she peacefully closed her eyes.

That was, until the door slammed open.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru took the elevator instead of the stairs and hurried to Ino's room.

He slammed the door open to find Ino hanging herself.

"WHAT THE HELL! INO!" Shikamaru jumped up and pulled the rope/bed sheet off the ceiling.

They landed on the bed with Shikamaru on top.

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked confused.

Shikamaru was on top of her panting hard.

"Wait, SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!" Ino tried getting up. Not really succeeding however.

Shikamaru pushed her back on the bed.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?" Shikamaru yelled at her.

Ino looked away in shame.

Shikamaru used his hand to grasp her cheek and made her look at him.

"I thought you hated me. I am just another troublesome woman who fell in love," Ino chuckled softly.

Shikamaru instantly grew guilty.

"I didn't mean what I said though," Shikamaru whispered.

"Yeah right. You told it to me in my face," Ino spat out.

"But, I, I-" Shikamaru started.

"SPIT IT OUT! IS IT JUST TO INSULT ME? IS IT TO BREAK MY HEART? HUH? HUH?" Ino continued.

"I, I, love you," Shikamaru whispered.

"I- Wait what?" Ino asked confused.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN!!!!" Shikamaru shouted. (Reminds you of somebody else's confession?)

"Shika-kun, I-" Ino whispered.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know if I can forgive you," Ino said truthfully.

"I'll do anything! I'll stop calling you troublesome! I'll stop watching clouds! I'll do anything!"

"Anything??" Ino asked with a evil glint in her eye.

"Anything," Shikamaru responded.

"Ok! You're forgiven!" Ino said.

Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"BUT!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll tell you your punishment after this," Ino said while grabbing Shikamaru's collar and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered.

"OK! NUMBER ONE IS NOT TO CALL ME TROUBLESOME!!!!" Ino screeched.

Shikamaru just smirked and pulled her in for another kiss to shut her up.


	21. Love is serious

**………………..I'M SO STRESSED! MY MOM JUST GAVE ME A LECTURE ABOUT HAVING A CLEAN ROOM! WHO CARES?**** On with the next chapter!**

Chapter 21

"WHY IN THE WORLD AM I IN A STUPID HOSPITAL?" roared Tenten.

Then, she noticed her wrist.

"Oh, yeah. Neji brought me here," Tenten thought sadly.

"He hates me. I'm nothing to him. He knows that I don't have any parents! He knows that I never experienced any love except the ones that are between friends. Is he trying to torture me on purpose?" Tenten could feel her heart being squeezed.

" I don't have anybody to live for anymore. I hate life. I should just die!" Tenten took out her kunai that she always kept for good luck. She loved weapons after all.

She stood up from the bed. "I wonder what Neji would think. He'll probably think hoorah! Tenten's gone! I can go back to my old ways of sleeping with random girls."

"Gomenasai everybody. Sakura, you were a great friend who had lots of confidence and kind-hearted on the inside. You put everybody else before yourself. Ino, I'll miss your loud blabbering, but you care about the people who are important to you. Hinata, you are kind-hearted and calm. You are sometimes way to nice to everybody. I don't think Naruto deserves such a great girl like you. Neji-kun, I love you," she thought before she inched the kunai close to her heart. She was just about to stab it, but was interrupted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji opened the door to peek in. He saw Tenten crying softly. He could feel the slight tug on his heart. He hated that feeling.

Then, he saw Tenten pick up a weapon. He heard her say her little speech before she started to plunge it towards her heart. Neji's eyes widened while he slammed the door open. Tenten's eyes only widened a little bit before she continued on.

"TENTEN!!!!" Neji took hold of her hand.

Tenten just glared at him in response.

"Why would you care if I die? It's not like I mean anything to you! I hate my life! I had no parents, didn't have any friends or a home until I was 6 years old! Now, I lost my only love! Do you think I would love having such a horrible life? Would you want to be in my place? There's nothing to live for anymore!" she screamed.

Neji used most of his strength to tug the kunai away and throwing it to the other side of the room.

"Live for me then," Neji whispered.

"You stupid bast- wait, what?" Tenten asked confused.

"Please live for me. I never meant any of the things I said. Stupid pride just gets in the way every single time," Neji chuckled. "You can't die. If you die, I'm coming with you."

Tenten stood there in shock. Her eyes softened.

Neji was currently staring at the ground. He heard faint sobs as he looked up.

"You stupid bastard! You should've told me all of this before!" Tenten cried. Then, fire flared in her eyes.

"BUT I STILL WON'T FORGIVE YOU YA PUNK!" Tenten slammed a fist into Neji's face. He flew towards the other side of the room.

Neji semi-glared at her while rubbing his sore cheek. Then, he sighed. "I guess I deserved it." (YOU BETCHA YA JERK!)

"Does that mean you love me?" Tenten suddenly asked while a pink blush plastered onto her cheeks.

Neji blushed at the question. He already knew the answer however.

Slow as ever, he nodded.

"YATTA! YATTA! YATTA! THE STUPID BLIND GAY LOVES ME! YAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten jumped up and down on the bed.

Neji glared at her again about the comment. But it left his face once she pulled him onto the bed to jump with her. Neji just stood there while Tenten jumped about.

What a happy couple…………………………………………………..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was currently staring blankly at the white walls. She hated the feeling.

"Sasuke-kun……………" the name just rolled off her tongue.

"Doushite?" tears threatened to spill.

"Couldn't you at least feel some love for me? Some kind of feeling? Anything?" she whispered to herself.

"I love you more than anything in the world. I thought you could fill the emptiness in my heart that was left behind by my parents."

"I guess all of this means nothing. Otou-san, Okaa-san. I'm going to join you," she thought determaindly.

"I can't wait to see your faces again!" She looked around the room. There was sleeping depressants on the table.

"At least I won't have to die in pain." She took the bottle and took out a handful.

She was about to shove them down the throat.

"What are you doing?" he heard a voice ask. She knew the voice all too well.

"None of your business," she replied coldly.

"Don't even try shoving those things down your throat," Sasuke warned.

"Try me," Sakura responded while swallowing them in one gulp.

"What the hell did you just do?" Sasuke yelled worried.

"I didn't do anything," Sakura responded dazedly while slowly going into unconsciousness.

Sasuke rushed outside and pulled in the doctor. He hurridly explained what happened.

The doctor started to gather more while cutting open her stomach. They retrivied the pills and then stitched her stomach together. (That's what my mom had experienced when I was being born. The head is supposed to come out first. Unfortunately, my butt was coming out instead!)

"We're not sure what will happen. Now we'll just have to wait and see," the doctor said while heading outside.

Sasuke stayed behind. He stared at Sakura with sad eyes while reaching out to brush away her bangs.

He laid his head on her chest to check for a steady heartbeat. The heartbeat was growing fainter by each passing second.

Sasuke started to get frightened. Soon, the heartbeat stopped.

"No, No,No,NO!!!!!" Sasuke checked for her pulse. Nothing. He could feel his blood running cold.

"DOCTOR!" he yelled. The doctor immediately rushed in. His face grew pale while looking at Sakura.

They sent Sasuke out while they did their work. Now, it has been an hour.

Five minutes later, the doctors exited from the room with dejected looks. Sasuke rushed right into the room.

He knew the conclusion. Sakura was dead.

"YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! WHAT ABOUT ME?! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!" Sasuke suddenly felt his eyes watering.

"Uchichas don't cry," he scolded himself mentally. He slowly headed towards Sakura's side while taking her hand.

"Why did you have to die? I didn't even tell you how much you mean to me, or how much you can make my heart soar. Everything I said the day before was all lies. I don't even know why I said them. I'm just a stupid emotionless bastard! If I didn't play with you, you would be alive right now."

Sasuke stared at Sakura's calm face while praying for her to wake up.

"I never told you how much I loved you. Now, you're gone." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

He stood up while slowly starting to head out.

"Do you mean what you said, Sasuke-kun?" a voice asked.

Sasuke turned around to find Sakura staring at him with her emerald eyes.

Sakura soon found herself being squeezed. Sasuke was hugging her tightly.

"You're not dead!" he exclaimed.

"Of course not silly! That's why I could by talking right now," Sakura muttered sarcastically. Then, she bonked him on the head.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU PUT ME THROUGHT! YOU'RE GOING TO GET A HUGE PUNISHMENT FOR THAT YOUNG MAN!" Sakura said while tugging on his ear.

"I'm just glad that you feel the same way as I do," Sakura smiled cheekily.

Sasuke gave a genuine smile back. Then, he kissed her softly.

Now must I say what they did for the rest of the day?

**OK! SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN SAKURA IS DYING THING BUT I WANTED SASUKE TO WORRY! I just wanted to finish the damn chapter.**


	22. REVENGE

**Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah The END! I'm just kidding. This is gonna be the last chapter. Now I can start updating on my other story! Sorry for ending it so quickly!**

Chapter 22? BLAH! I FORGET!

Now, they were all at Sakura's house. Muahahaha!

"What should we do with them? WE NEED REVENGE!" Sakura cackled while cracking her knuckles.

"WE SHOULD CUT THEM INTO LITTLE PIECES! WE SHOULD MAKE THEM RUN AROUND NAKED! OR THROW THEM INTO A RIVER FULL OF CROCODILES! OR-"

"Hinata, I don't think we should be that cruel," Ino reasoned.

"Oh yeah. Hehehe," Hinata smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Anyway, I know one thing to do," Tenten smirked evilly.

"Let's hear it!" her friends all gathered around them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled.

"HINATA-CHAN! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Naruto equally screamed back at her.

"Here's some ramen!" Hinata smiled and have him a bowl of ramen.

"ARIGATOU HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto didn't even bother getting chopsticks.

He stuck his face in while trying to slurp it all up.

"HOT! SPICY! HINATA-CHAN! I CAN'T GET IT OFF!" Naruto yelled. Or at least tried to.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WHAT YOU DID! NOW I'M GOING TO STEAL ALL OF YOUR RAMEN!" Hinata started her hunt for ramen.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Naruto still had the bowl of ramen glued to his face.

"Am I being too mean? Nah! NEXT I'M GOING TO THROW HIM INTO THE RIVER! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Hinata cackled evilly.

(Hinata's scary.)

Hinata walked off while leaving Naruto who was trying to pull the ramen off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was buying groceries. She had managed to drag Sasuke with her.

"Hn," Sasuke said while tossing in tomatoes.

"No," Sakura put the tomatoes back.

"Hn," Sasuke put them back in again.

"No," Sakura puts them back.

"HN," Sasuke was starting to get annoyed.

"NO!" Sakura smirked at his annoyed face. "You don't deserve it after all you've done."

Sasuke bowed his head. Inside, he knew she was right.

"Next, I'm going to the mall for another 7 hours with the gang. You're coming too," Sakura started to head towards the mall.

"HHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sasuke knew he was facing hell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SHIKAMARU! I HAVE ANOTHER BAG FOR YOU!" Ino cheerfully said while dumping 5 Hollister bags into his arms.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. He was already holding 34 bags.(I know that's not possible, but with Ino it it!)

"That's what ya get for breaking my heart lazy ass!" Ino bopped him on the head.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Hm, what else should I buy? OH MY GOD! THERE'S A SALE FOR BUYING 30 SHIRTS FOR $5.00! I'M SO GOING!" Ino headed towards the sales rack.

"TROUBLESOME!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"MWAHAHAHAHA! NEJI'S IS GOING TO HELL!" Tenten cackled evilly.

Tenten started to make flyers. Then, she started to hunt for Neji's boxers. (EW!)

In an hour or so, she was finished.

She stuck them in mail boxes, gave them to everybody who passed, and made sure to especially go to his fangirls' houses.

Neji was coming back from who knows where? He looked at his house and noticed a HUGE line in front of it.

"What's going on?" He wondered while walking closer. What he heard was not pleasant.

"FREE NEJI BOXERS! GET THEM FOR FREE! AND GET THEM WHILE THEY LAST! THERE ARE NOT A LOT LEFT!" Tenten was shouting.

Neji started to twitch. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"OH! AND LOOK AT THE OH-SO GREAT NEJI RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN BUY HIM FOR 4,000,000 YEN AND MAKE HIM POSE FOR YOU!" Tenten added.

"NEJI-KUN!" his fangirls screamed.

Neji ran inside his house at the speed of light. The fangirls immediately started to get jobs to earn the money.

Tenten soon went inside when everybody was gone. She found herself to be tackled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY UNDERWEAR? NOW I DON'T HAVE ANY LEFT!" Neji hissed.

"I have one especially for me though! They are so cute! I saw one at this store my fanboys made so I decided to purchase one for you! But you seem to not like those so I guess I'll just keep them!" Tenten cried while pulling out boxers with little Tenten's on them.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Neji yelled while lunging for them.

Tenten just dodged. "Too bad!" She stuck out her tongue while locking herself in her room. Unfortunately, she forgot about the balcony that could easily be an entrance.

She laid on her bed while giggling. The boxers however, seemed to disappear. She looked up to find Neji.

"I may like these boxers, but they're nothing compared to what's in front of me," Neji smirked while leaning down to kiss her.

"Neji, I love you," she whispered in between breaths.

"I love you too, Tenten."

**THE END!**


	23. Sequel or no Sequel?

Grumble, grumble. I just wanna know if you guys want a sequel? I could make one. I have lots of ideas. Tell me if you want one! And sorry for the sudden ending! YOSH! NOW I SHALL SEE IF YOU GUYS WANT ONE! You know, if you don't want one , just tell me!


End file.
